


As sweet as Sugar

by lovetobeme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Bit Of Jealousy, A bit of insecurity, Domestic, Fluff, Happies endings!!, I dont know how to tag this story, Innocent Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Younger Louis, but isnt he always innocent ;), fluff..fluff.. and a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetobeme/pseuds/lovetobeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people would have find it unacceptable or even unmoral to have more than one relationship but these boys? No. Technically speaking they are not in more than one relationship. They are in one relationship, all four of them. Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam.</p>
<p>And then Louis comes along, all so soft and innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, I was actually trying to add up a new chapter to my other chaptered story. I managed to write even few hundreds of words but somehow idea of this story was bugging my head.
> 
> This has been revolving in my mind for,what, like a month?! SO I HAD TO GET IT OUT OF MY SYSTEM.
> 
> Lately I have been reading and becoming very fond of younger Louis stories, hence here is addition to the same tag!
> 
> (Try to) Enjoy reading!!

Many people would have find it unacceptable or even unmoral to have more than one relationship but these boys? No. Technically speaking they are not in more than one relationship. They are in one relationship, all four of them. Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam. They have known each other for exactly same number of days. They had all moved in to share a flat which was nearer to the university, on a same day, even so same time with a margin of few minutes. Of course there was this guy, Nick Grimshaw, who owns the place and had put an ad for available rooms. He also used to stay in the same house. But subsequently he thought that living with four other boys in the same house was giving him headache more than expected, he opted to move out with his boyfriend, who was more than happy to take his boy away from four possible threats to their relationship.

In the beginning it was all just normal stuff, like helping each other out with food, laundry, cleaning, sometimes studies. But then, when Nick left the flat and it was just four of them, the touches grew more intimate, more purposeful. It wasn’t more than 10 days to work out for them that they all were indeed attracted towards each other, not just physically but also emotionally. It was like they were some customized people, made to stay with each other. One filling out for the other.

It has been a month since Nick left but he has left most of his stuff in his room, as practically this is his house, so who would tell him otherwise?

Niall is sitting in Harry’s lap sideways while Harry is surfing through TV channels to find something which is worth watching. Everyone would agree with me that, even though there are hundreds of channels, there is always some point of the day, when you don’t get one fucking channel which is worth watching. But Harry couldn’t have care less about what is running on the TV when Niall was giving him kitten licks just below his ear. Sometimes biting his earlobe. His hand, which was around Harry’s neck, had found its way into his curls and other hand placed on Harry’s chest. Harry has his one arm wrapped around Niall’s waist and holding remote with the free hand. It isn’t long before they are licking into each other’s mouths, moaning and grinding into each other. Forgive their teenage hormones. Living with three other hot guys at a ripe age of nineteen, had them all worked up for most part of the day.

Zayn couldn’t help but get up from the chair that he was sitting in at kitchen table, with the horny sounds that were coming from the living room. He put the knife down, cleaned his hands with towel put beside the vegetables he was cutting for salad for dinner. He just stood at the door frame and looked at how two of his boyfriends look so hot, yet so adorable, kissing each other. He could hear the sound of their tongues licking into each other. Harry had decided to turn off the TV completely before taking full control of the kiss. 

Zayn could feel himself getting hard. Even though they all have had sex few hours before, that is as soon as they got home from college, he wanted more. But disturbing Harry and Niall, in their moment was not something he would like to do. So instead, he turned around and walked up to Liam, who was stirring the soup at kitchen counter. Having not heard the noises from living room or Zayn getting up from chair, he was totally into stirring the soup in right direction. Zayn snaked his hands and wrapped them around strong torso of his boyfriend. Liam jumped up a bit but settled into Zayn’s arms in fraction of a second. He turned off the flame, deciding that the soup was cooked enough, placed a cover on pot and turned around to face Zayn who was impossibly close to him.

Liam hooked his hands around Zayn’s neck and pulled him even more closer if that was possible. That is the moment when he felt the hard on that Zayn was sporting, pressed into his own.

“I dint know you were into kitchen kink, Zayn! Cutting vegetables have got you all worked up”, said Liam, smirking and placing small kisses along Zayn’s jaw.

“I am not sure about kitchen kink but seeing my other boyfriends kissing each other, can get me worked up at any point of time”.  
Liam just looked at him till Zayn told him what had got him so worked up. Liam tried get out of Zayn’s hold, saying that he also wanted to see them but Zayn made his grip on Liam even more tight and started rutting his hips into Liam’s. Soon Liam is as hard as Zayn and thrusting himself onto Zayn in a rhythm. 

“You wanna see them, Lili? Wanna see them kissing like this?”, Zayn said before kissing Liam hard on his lips, hard enough to leave bruises. Liam was out of his mind to collect any words to form a response.

Then Zayn started licking into his mouth, under his tongue, insides of his cheeks, roof of his mouth, any part of Liam’s mouth that is in reach of his tongue. They are literally fucking into each other. With all their cloths on they both come in their pants, still licking into the mouths and breathing each other. 

By the time they got their breathing normal, Harry and Niall had got done with their own session and had started on setting up table for dinner. Basically, Harry doing stuff and Niall sitting in chair and ogling his boyfriends.

Even after one month of their relationship, Liam gets shy around them after doing any sexual action, its adorable. Niall pulls Liam in his laps while Harry gets all the things needed for dinner on table and Zayn finishes his long forgotten salad.

It’s not long before they all have got settled in their bed, today in pairs of Harry and Zayn in one room and Liam and Niall in another. They all feel proud as how they all share them with each other without feeling jealous or cheated.

 

Maybe just because its _them_ , things work differently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to all those who took time to read and give Kudos and leave comments!!
> 
> Well, I am really on cloud 9 for getting these many kudos on the first chapter itself, so I can’t stop myself from posting another one on very next day :p
> 
> But guys, don’t make it a habit. I won’t be able to update every day. I will try to update every weekend but if I do get some free time during the week (which is kinda difficult), I will surely update!
> 
> And yes, HAPPY HOLI !!!!  
> Its color festival today in India, called HOLI !! So that’s why I am at home and not at work.
> 
> Now shut up (to me) and please read (to you)

Harry was about to finish his shift at bakery when Nick came up to the counter with his boyfriend on his heels. Though Nick had not spent much time with the guys, they had become kinda friends.  
After taking Nick’s order for two pastries, as Harry was about to turn away from counter to get the order ready, Nick spoke up, “Are you guys planning on going somewhere this weekend?”

Harry thought for a minute before replying, “Not that I know of. But mostly we will all be home.” Harry smiled at the images that flickered through his mind, as what all things he will be doing with his boyfriends at home all weekend.

“Good. ‘coz I was thinking of coming down to get remaining of my stuff and vacate the room”.

“So, should we expect a new flat mate?”, Harry was so annoyed at the thought. Why couldn’t it be just them? New flat mate means less physical action. He was not ready for that and he knew that the boys will be annoyed too.

Nick looked at his boyfriend, Andy, who gave him a nod to continue, and said, “Well.. not flat mate exactly. He will not be paying rent like you do. Instead, we will give you guys some money to cover up his cost of food and other things”.

Harry was beyond confused but Nick and Andy explained him the situation. At the end they both had a convinced Harry nodding his head in agreement. Though Harry couldn’t promise anything. He told Nick that he still would have to talk about it to the boys and then will let him know.

As soon as Harry got out of his apron, cleaned himself off all flour, he heard a loud horn from outside. Loud horn equals Zayn. So he will be riding home with Zayn this evening. Harry giggled to himself thinking if he could really **ride** Zayn while driving back home.

He literally ran towards the car and got into the passenger seat to avoid the dirty glances that were being thrown because of the honking of Zayn. But the awkwardness flew away as Zayn pulled him into his lap and attached their lips in hurried kiss. Harry couldn’t help but moan into Zayn’s mouth. A hot kiss after long hours at bakery, anyone would trade anything for it.

Finally, Zayn pulled back with a wet stripe across Harry’s plump red lips. Harry took the cue and got himself settled in the passenger seat. Zayn leaned down and placed a couple of small kisses on Harry’s lips before pulling up his car and hit the road.

“So, it’s you today to take me home?”

“Yeah, Liam has gone to pick Niall up from his footie practice. So it is just me at your service.”, Zayn said smiling, while placing his hand flat on Harry’s thigh.

Harry just nodded and turned the radio on. Humming along with the songs, they reached home in no time. Seemingly Niall and Liam had already reached home and Liam has probably even started with the dinner. 

Zayn quickly kicked off his shoes and plopped down beside (or you can say, half on) Niall who was watching some football match on TV. Just like natural body reflexes, Niall wrapped his hands around Zayn and kissed him bang on his lips twice, thrice , okay may be four times. 

Harry neatly put his and Zayn’s shoes in the shoe stand beside the main door before leaning down from back of the sofa to kiss Niall’s head. Niall smiled against Zayn’s lips and looked up just in time, when Harry placed his lips on Niall’s.

“Had a good practice, Ni?”, Harry asked casually, while pulling off his jacket.

“Yeah. Was good, but I think I hurt my shoulder a bit when that jerk jumped on me.”

As soon as the words were out of Niall’s mouth, Zayn had his t-shirt removed and examining his shoulder. He did have bruises there. Zayn delicately moved his finger tips on the bruises and blowed on them. 

Harry stood up straight and walked towards the kitchen, “I will get something to put on those bruises”.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he was welcomed with Liam’s ass in air. Hahahah. Basically, Liam bent in the refrigerator, searching for something. Harry walked up to him so slowly, just like a cat, without making any noise and gripped Liam’s hips in his large hands and pressed his crouch in Liam’s ass.

Liam jumped up and stood straight but moaned nonetheless. He quickly turned around to see a smirking Harry with dark eyes.  
“Why you guys always try to seduce me when I am in kitchen?”, Liam tries to sound annoyed but everyone know how he feels about it.

“Maybe coz you look so hot being so domesticated, cooking for us, just like a hot and sexy house wife”, said Harry before latching on Liam’s neck, moving his hand south, finally placing them on Liam’s ass and giving it a small squeeze.

Liam couldn’t help but turn his neck in opposite direction to give Harry more room for sucking on his skin.  
They both were about to attach their lips for a hot and dirty snogging session when Zayn pops up in the kitchen, “I thought you were searching for some cream to put on Niall’s bruises”.

Bruises? On Niall? That had Liam running out of kitchen to Niall. Harry and Zayn just shared a fond look when they heard Liam scolding Niall for not telling him about it when he got to get him at practice.

 

~~~*~~~

 

Harry had totally forgot his conversation with Nick this evening, until Niall asked about weekend plans at dinner. 

“Guys, I forgot to tell you. Nick and Andy might come this weekend to get Nick’s remaining stuff and vacate his room”. Harry waited for the guys to take in what it meant.

“So, a new flat mate. Isn’t it?”, and Zayn was annoyed in less than a minute. As expected.

Harry shook his head lightly before continuing, “I just want you guys to listen me out first and then tell me what you think.”

All the three boys nodded their head in agreement and Harry continued, “So Andy’s uncle and aunt are getting divorced. They have a son, who is taking it really bad and have got himself isolated. He is not talking to anyone. Doesn’t come out of his room. The divorce case is still pending in court, so Andy’s uncle and aunt are still in same house and are still fighting continuously. This boy, Louis, seems to be close enough to Andy to tell him that he is scared of living with any of his parents and that he wants to get out of this house.”

Harry took a breath and looked at the boys if they wanted to say anything. But when they just asked him to continue, he did, “This Louis even asked Andy if he could stay with him. If it was a month back, when Nick had not moved in with him, Louis would have moved in with him. But now, he was just, you know, he was asking if this boy could move in here with us. Because, of course he is big enough to stay on his own in some other place, but Andy said it might not be good for him to stay alone. Moreover he said that, this Louis guy is very sensitive, emotional, and he would not like him to stay alone or even with some total strangers. Andy even said that he will pay for his food and other things. We just have to see that he stays good and healthy”.

Liam nodded his head before asking Harry as how old this guy is. “He is about to turn 18 in a month or so. That’s what Andy said”.

“I take it as he doesn’t work anywhere, as Andy is gonna pay for him”, said Niall. Harry nodded in agreement. From what Harry observed, Niall was not much liking the idea of this guy moving in with them.

Zayn finally spoke up, “I think, I think we should atleast meet this guy once, before… before he moves in actually. We have to see if he feels comfortable here or not”.

Zayn did have a point, they all agreed to it. Few minutes later, Nick received a call from Harry, saying that the boys are okay with Louis moving in but also wanted to meet him beforehand. So, they planned that Nick and Andy will bring Louis with them this weekend and let him see the place where he might be staying for quite a long time.

That night and a couple more nights until the Friday night, all four of them slept together. Taking in each other as much as possible. Nobody knows if they would be able to do all that stuff with someone outside their bubble, in the same house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please.. please tell me what you think about the story so far..
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys!! How are you doing?
> 
> Frankly speaking, I was not expecting these many hits, leave apart kudos. But you all are awesome.  
> Thanks for reading the story and leaving kudos.
> 
> Here we go!

Harry woke up with wet feeling on his neck. The morning sun blinding his vision but he craved for that feeling nonetheless. He blinked his eyes few times to set his eyes just to meet brown puppy eyes, crinkled with smile. “Morning H”, Liam spoke in his deep morning voice before continuing licking Harry’s neck and then his jaw and again returning to his neck.

Harry moaned and turned his head to his left to give Liam more room to continue his work of pleasure. The sight in front of his was equally hot as he was feeling right now. Zayn and Niall, lying beside them in almost same position as Liam and Harry. Niall sucking and leaving hickeys on Zayn’s neck. 

His eyes roamed all over the body of his two boyfriends, lost in themselves. Zayn’s tanned hands squeezing Niall’s pale ass cheeks. They were all naked from the orgy they had last night. The slide show of the images from the night before started dancing in Harry’s head and he felt himself getting harder, if that was possible.

His chain of thoughts was broken when he felt Liam rubbing their naked cocks together. Harry gasped with sensation and a whimpered sound came out of his mouth, “Li, I need…ungh…I need more”. To prove his desperation, he bucked his hips up to create more friction between their crotches. 

“Yeah baby, ‘ve got you”, Liam whispered in his ear before tracing the tip of his tongue along Harry’s ear shell. Before Harry could respond, Liam had his lips captured in his own, sucking on his bottom lip, making him open his mouth so that his tongue could play with Harry’s. Liam got rid of the sheets that were stuck around them and were limiting their access to each others’ body. 

As soon as Liam had moved down to suck on Harry’s hip bone, Harry felt a wild sensation on his nipples. He opened his eyes only to meet sparkling blue eyes. Niall didn’t detach his mouth from Harry’s nipple when his fingers started rubbing his other.

Harry’s mouth fell open with the sensation, but was instantly shut down by Zayn’s mouth on his. This was all too much and not enough at the same time. His hand roamed down involuntarily to grab his own neglected cock but it was swat away by Liam.

Liam took Harry’s hardness in his large and gave it a few lazy strokes before moving it to his balls, fondling with them. Finally his fingers started tracing Harry’s hole. That’s when Harry couldn’t hold it anymore and let out and animalistic sound from his mouth. As soon as he moved his lips away from Zayn’s, Zayn started sucking and biting his neck, his shoulder. 

Meanwhile, Liam had placed a pillow under Harry’s lower back to make a room so that he could eat Harry out. Harry was on the edge of crying when he felt Liam’s hot, wet tongue lapping against his hole. If Harry thought that this was height of hotness, he was proved wrong when Niall took him in his warm mouth and started deep throating him.

It was all too much and Harry was not able to hold himself back anymore, “I am.. I need to come.. I need to…unghh…”.

Niall pulled off his mouth from Harry’s dick and pulled himself up beside Harry. Harry opened his eyes only to watch Liam lapping hungrily, and Zayn stroking him furiously. Zayn moved down and placed sloppy kisses along Harry’s length before saying, “Come on Haz, come on my face, baby.”

And that’s when Harry lost it and came so hard on Zayn’s face. Some of his come landing on Liam’s head too. He saw fireworks with his closed eyes. His body shook with aftercurrents of his orgasm. He felt Niall threading his fingers soothingly in his curly mess of hair.

 

It took them almost an hour to get themselves cleaned up in their big bathroom. They took every available chance to touch each other as much as possible. Even while preparing and eating breakfast, it was accompanied with them licking their faces. Then it was Liam who spoke up and made them get themselves presentable as Nick, Andy and Louis were about to come in an hour or so.

As soon as Liam mentioned Louis’ name, Niall stormed off to his own room. All the three remaining boys looked at each other.

“Harry, you start with lunch. I will go and see him”, Liam spoke over his shoulder as he took long strides towards Niall’s room.

 

Zayn followed Harry in kitchen and hopped on kitchen counter while Harry took out things needed to prepare lunch. They both stayed in tensed silence until Harry spoke up, “Niall is taking it too bad. Louis is just another guy, who is around our age only, just a year younger to be specific. Niall has to understand his situation.”

Zayn stretched his hand in Harry’s direction to motion him to come and stand between his parted legs. He then hooked his arms around Harry’s neck and looked straight in his eyes, “I know, babe. But I am sure he will understand. Liam can make him understand. We just need to see to it that Niall gets his share of attention from all of us, even when Louis starts living here with us.”

Harry gave a small nod and Zayn gave him a small smile along with a sweet peck on lips. Liam came in the kitchen and snaked his arms around Harry’s torso from behind. He placed his chin on Harry’s shoulder and puckered his lips to get awarded with a similar peck from Zayn.

Harry turned around in both of his boyfriends’ arms. Now his back pressed against Zayn’s chest and his chest pressed against Liam’s chest. “What did Niall say?”

Liam huffed and spoke, “You both know how against he is of this new comer, but he said he will try to not be rude with him and will just try to avoid him as much as possible”.

“But why?”, Zayn was now getting tensed. Why would Niall want to ignore someone already, whom he has not met in his entire life? Niall is not like that, he has almost 76876764 friends.

“I don’t know. He just asked to not to call him out when Nick and the boys come over. He said.. he said he would like to be alone in his room for some time”.

Harry and Zayn both nodded in agreement, understanding and respecting Niall’s feeling. Without speaking another word on the matter, Zayn treated himself out in the living room and Harry and Liam started with the lunch.

 

It was almost one and half hour later when the door bell rung and Harry walked to open the door with his usual welcoming smile on his face. Only after Nick and Andy hugged him briefly and said their greetings, Harry’s eyes fell on the small boy standing at a distance. He was looking so small, so fragile that a harsh blow of wind will take him miles away. He looked so delicate and beautiful in his light blue skinnies and navy blue, long sleeved sweater. His delicate fingers moving his brown fringe out of his eyes that has escaped from his peach colored beanie. Nick followed Harry’s gaze and gestured his hand towards Louis to make him come little forward. As Louis came up to stand beside them, Andy put his arm around Louis’ shoulder, “Harry, this is my baby cousin Louis. Louis, this is Harry, one of your prospective roommates”.

Harry smiled softly at Louis and almost whispered, thinking that a louder voice will break the boy, “Hi Louis”.

Louis licked his thin, pink lips before looking up at Harry and said, in the most delicate voice Harry had ever heard from a boy, “Hi Harry”.

And then and their Harry knew he had fallen for the guy in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry if the smut was shitty. It was my first time at writing this level of smut, so please don't get harsh on me.
> 
> And please tell me how you found the chapter. I really love it when you guys read, leave kudos and spend time on writing comments on my chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much guys!
> 
> Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hie!! How are you all? Doing great, I hope.
> 
> Well, summer has started here in India, and I wish I was a boy and could sit around my house in no clothing. But, urghhh, I am a girl, so have to be wearing cloths all the time.
> 
> I know, we are not here to discuss weather, but what can I say? It is too hot here. And it will get worse till we reach May.
> 
>  
> 
> A huge round of applause for all of you guys who left kudos and comments!! You guys deserve an award for making me so damn happy!!
> 
>  
> 
> But for now, let’s get back to the story.

As all of them settled down in chairs and couch in the living room, Harry’s eyes could not leave Louis out of his sight. The way he was staring at the boy was not at all acceptable as per Liam’s standards of staring. So it was Liam to break Harry’s trance and asked him to get their guests something to drink. It took more than a moment for Harry to gather himself up from the chair arm he was sitting on.

“Umm.. Nick and Andy, beer is cool?”, asked Harry as he started walking towards kitchen. They both nodded and then Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around and asked Louis, who was too busy in admiring the place, taking in all the details, to notice Harry’s soft gaze on himself.

“What would you like, Louis?” Harry couldn’t help but notice the speed at which Zayn turned his head in Harry’s direction and then at Louis. Of course, Zayn had noticed the way Harry was looking at Louis but the softness in Harry’s raspy voice had him giving out his curiosity in the matter.

Louis looked at Andy, so unsure if he was allowed to tell this guy what he wanted or not. Andy gave him an assertive nod and small smile. Louis looked back at Harry, fixed back his fringe, again, before speaking, “A glass of water would be fine”.

Liam, who was (not as much as Harry) fascinated by the innocent and soft boy in front of him, spoke up, “A glass of water for me too, Haz. I am not feeling like beer at the moment.” And this time Zayn’s head turned at Liam, who tried his best to avoid his dark haired boyfriend’s questioning gaze.

 

It took them almost two hours to roam around the house and finally settle in kitchen for lunch. Few comments which they got from Louis, were all positively indicating that he was okay with living here with the boys. As they all settled in chairs at the table, Louis asked Andy in hushed tone, “Andy, you said there were four of them. But I don’t see the forth one.”

Andy sat straight and voiced Louis’ question on his behalf, asking Niall’s whereabouts. Liam and Zayn shared a look before Zayn said that Niall was not feeling well and was resting in his room. Zayn filled up an empty plate with as much of food that could keep Louis’ appetite for at least two days. 

When Harry asked him what he was doing, Zayn just stared at him disbelievingly before telling him that he was taking Niall’s lunch in his room and he would also eat with him there. He then took both plates in each of his hands and climbed the fleet of stairs to Niall’s room.

With the look that Zayn had given, Harry got hurt. He had not forgot Niall. Instead, he was hoping that Niall will come down, not for sake of meeting the guests, but for food at least. But the way Zayn looked at him, he was sure that Zayn thought, he had forgot that Niall has not eaten anything since morning breakfast. He looked at Liam for some assurance. Liam, as understanding he was, gave a sad smile to Harry and squeezed his knee under the table.

Nick and Andy, both were busy whispering something to each other to notice the exchange between the boys in front of them, but Louis was sure that something was not right with him being there.

 

Meanwhile, Zayn opened the door with his foot and strolled in Niall’s room. The bed was empty, which heightened his tension. But not long before he noticed Niall standing by the window. He put down both the plates on the table near the wall opposite bed and walked towards Niall before snaking his arms around Niall’s stomach and placing his lips on Niall’s exposed skin of his neck. Niall startled and tried to turn around but Zayn held him tighter and pushed him forwards until Niall’s front was pressed flush against the wall below the window.

“Hey NiNi, you feeling alright?”, Zayn spoke softly, trying not to break the soothing silence which surrounded them.

Niall took a deep breath before speaking, “Yeah. I don’t know what happened back there in morning. I don’t know, Zayn. I don’t know why, but this thing is making me feel insecure.”

“Insecure? As in?”

“He is younger than us all, right?”, Niall waited till he felt Zayn nod his head on his shoulder. “I was the youngest one till now. I was the one who got pampered all the time by all of you. And now this, Louis, he will get all the attention”. Zayn could feel Niall on the edge of crying. His voice quivering while he spoke.

Zayn slowly turned Niall around by his shoulders, but never releasing him from the space between himself and the window wall. Niall looked down in embarrassment. Who would like to cry like a child over this child like reason, in front of their, near to Model looking, boyfriend?

Zayn hooked his index finger under Niall’s chin and urged him to look into his eyes. When they had their eyes locked, Zayn spoke up, “He is younger than you, but he is not _YOU_ Niall. He has this dirty brown hair, unlike your beautiful blond locks. His skin is too tanned, total contrast to your delicious milky white skin”. Niall whimpered at the intensity on the words that left Zayn’s mouth in his obscenely sexy voice, and the kisses he was leaving on Niall’s neck and jaw was not helping the matter in his pants.

“Zayn”, Niall wrapped his hands around Zayn’s strong biceps and tried to rut his hips against Zayn’s but Zayn held him tighter in his grip, “Shh.. I am not quite finished yet, babycakes”.

Zayn punctuated his last sentence with a bit on Niall’s earlobe before continuing his reasoning, “and more over, his eyes.. his eyes are blue but unlike yours. Your eyes are so bright, always sparkling, just like pure water in the sea or the sky above. His has a shade of green in them.” With that, Zayn attached his lips with Niall’s and kissed him to show him, how seriously he meant each and every word he spoke now. His hands running up and down Niall’s sides, baring his skin in the process from the shield of his cloths.

As Zayn was about to start humping into Niall, their spell got broken by the loud horn of Nick’s car. Niall turned around with Zayn pressed into his back. Zayn’s now hard cock pressed in his ass and his own hard on, on the window wall. Nick and Andy waved at them, which they retuned little shyly. Niall saw Harry and Liam standing at some distance from the car. Apparently, the boys had got done with their lunch and were leaving already. And then his eyes landed on the boy who was staring back at him, straight in his eyes.

The next thing Zayn heard is Niall murmuring, “Isn’t he the cutest thing on earth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how was the chapter and if you liked it. Any suggestions?? Always welcome. The more, the merrier, isn't it?
> 
> Literally guys, a single kudos or a comment make my day. So won't you like to make my day??
> 
>  
> 
> One more thing! Tomorrow, i.e.on 31 March, we have a festival named “Gudhipadwa”, which happens to be my (Maharashtrian Indians) New Year. So, HAPPY NEW YEAR to me and all the maharashtrian readers out there (if there are any, of course)!!!
> 
> Which means, I will be home, so I would try to finish of next chapter. TRY is the key word. So don't get mad on me if I don't update.
> 
> Love you all Xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. so first of all, I am extremely sorry for not updating last week. Had a lot of things going on. And for today, sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors as I can hardly read what I am writing. Thanks to the severe case of running nose and watery eyes, I am having now. Hope I have not screwed up anywhere. Does anyone like to sneeze when they are trying to write? Well, I am definitely not one of them.
> 
>  
> 
> Let’s read then!!

Definitely Louis liked the house. It was what he could feel himself living in for some time, maybe more than some time. If he could, he would have left his parents’ house long before. Yes, HOUSE. He could not call it home anymore. The situation in his home was never like that before. He had loving parents and a very lovely elder sister. Only that his parents always showed their love in the manner of gifts and huge amount of pocket money. If you ask him, his sister was more like a mother figure for him. She was the reason for what he was today, so well-mannered, well-behaved. Not that he didn’t love his parents but he knew that they were not the one who will come to his annual day functions, his drama plays or even his football matches. It was always his sister who will be there, constantly to support him in whatever he wanted to do. But when he lost her in an accident two years ago, everything changed. Nobody cared for him like she used to. His mother just asked him if he wanted new play station or money to buy things he never wanted. His dad didn’t even bother to ask him that much. He just transferred some money in his account monthly and got done with his responsibilities of being a father.

When Louis started to fail at school, with so much stress for his fragile heart, his mother started shouting at him. According to her, he was shame to the family who couldn’t even keep his grades in school. But never did she ask once as why he was not doing well in school. When nobody was home to take care of him, both his parents started fighting with each other as how he was responsibility of the other one. The fights came to the point where they went to the court to take divorce. To his utter shock and disappointment, none of his parents claimed for his custody. With huge property involved in the matter, the decision of the court was taking longer than usual and each passing day was eating his soul that he was staying with the people who don’t want him in their house, leave alone their lives. That’s when he decided to call his cousin, Andy to discuss the things. He was the only one, with whom he could talk about all this, after his sister.

As he was about to complete his eighteen years, Andy suggested that he could move out as soon as he turns the age, but Louis had crossed his capacity of staying in that house. He practically begged to Andy to take him out of this house and with him. Andy asked him to wait for a day so that he could think of something that will not create much problem for anybody.

The next day Louis’ parents received a call from Andy, asking for their permission if Louis could live with him for few days. They both were more than happy that someone was taking the responsibility off their shoulders. 

Louis got a call from Andy on the same night, telling him that they will be going to see the house where he can live, on coming Saturday. Louis protested, saying that he wanted to live with Andy and not at some unfamiliar place. But Andy assured him that he would definitely like the place and the people with whom he will be sharing the house.

And Louis really liked the place and the curly haired lad who had opened the door for them. As the time for their departure for the day came, Louis was sure that he would move in here without a second thought but at the same time he also felt that two of the four people would be happier without him being there. But he was ready to take risk and move in.

 

It was Harry, who decided to take off from work on Monday to help Louis move in. Zayn and Niall had done their best to tell him otherwise; that the boy in question is big enough, of course age wise, to take care of himself but Harry being as stubborn he was, managed to stay home. Nick just dropped two suitcases with lost looking Louis at their door, since Andy was called up early to work that day. 

As soon as Nick turned his back to the door and drove off in his car, Harry turned his full attention to the flower like boy in front of him, biting his thin pink lips in tension. How does he manage to look cuter than the last time, thought Harry. His head covered in a baby blue beanie and his thick legs in same colored pants. The blue of his eyes sparkled more because of his bright white shirt with pretty little floral prints. Considering the tension that Louis must be in, Harry asked him to get inside the house before he picked up each of his suitcase in each of his hand.

“Would you like something to drink?” Harry asked slowly as the boy settled himself in the far corner of couch.

“A glass of water please”, Louis replied politely but stood up instantly before continuing, “Umm… would you mind if I take it myself? As I am not guest anymore and I should be doing my own things”.

Harry smiled before walking up to him and taking Louis smaller hands in his larger ones “It’s not a big deal, Louis. We do all the stuff for each other here. So don’t feel shy for asking for anything anytime to any of us”. Harry thought for a moment if Zayn and Niall will help Louis if he needed. “Well, you can always tell me or Liam at least for now. Yeah?”

Louis nodded with a smile, “But can I at least come with you to the kitchen and we can sit there?”

“Sure”. With that they both treated towards the kitchen. They spent the next couple of hours setting up Louis room with the stuff he had managed to get from his home. Harry couldn’t help but notice as how all the things in Louis’ possession were clearly indicating as how soft the boy was. Most of his cloths had pleasant shades of colors. Not a single item in black. Even the frames which contained photos of him with his sister, which Harry learned from him that he had made them himself, were so delicate. When Harry offered to set up his items in the attached bathroom while Louis was spreading up sheets on the mattress, Harry took a chance and smelled his shampoo and body wash. The sweet scent of vanilla and chocolate filled his lungs.

When he returned from the bathroom, he saw a starfish on the mattress. He looked so cute spread like that, Harry couldn’t suppress his giggles. Louis opened his eyes for the sound but did not make any attempt to change his position on the bed, “What’s so funny, Harry?”

Harry just shook his head, still smiling, “Nothing. You are just so tiny and cute and urghh.. Sorry, it may sound weird but I just want to eat you”.

This time even Louis couldn’t hold back the laughter which irrupted from his stomach and soon Harry joined him. Soon Harry started to tickle Louis so bad, the smaller lad was literally screaming his lungs out. They both were so busy laughing, that they didn’t even hear the main door being opened and someone walking up to now-Louis’ room.

Suddenly Louis stopped laughing and stared at the door. Before Harry could follow his gaze and turn around, he heard a voice, “So you made yourself home a lot faster than I thought, Louis”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO GUYS!! How did you like the story so far? If you are reading this then gimme some assurance by leaving a comment if you have already left kudos. :p
> 
> I tried to make it longer but a cliffhanger was necessary. So sorry but not so sorry.
> 
> And I know I ramble, but any of you does actually read it? If you do, then please tell me if it is annoying. I will try to stop, yeah??
> 
> Love you all!! Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Here I am with yet another chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all those, who took time to leave comment and kudos. And before that to read the story too.
> 
> I hope you guys are all doing fine and are healthy as an elephant!! :p
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Louis held his breath until he saw smile that crinkled the corners of Liam’s eyes. Of course Liam had to come early from his boxing practice to greet the new member in their house. Harry couldn’t suppress his wide smile when he saw Liam standing at the door with his arms folded on his chest and a genuine smile on his kind face. “Li, you are early!”

“Yeah. Thought I would help you in getting Louis settled”, Liam walked up to the bed and bent a little to kiss Harry on his lips. Naturally Harry kissed him back but in a fraction of a second they both froze and parted hastily. They had just kissed in front of the guy who just have moved in, about whom they have no idea if he was homophobic. When they shyly turned their gazes to Louis, they saw a small smile playing on his lips. Louis looked at them so adoringly, that left them with no doubt that the boy was not bothered about them kissing in front of him.

As polite as Liam was he stammered, “Sorry, I just… we don’t normally… ummm”.

Louis started giggling, holding his small hand to hide his mouth behind it. How does he manage to look cute all the time, Liam thought. He was sure that Harry was thinking the same with the way he was looking at Louis. When nobody said anything, Louis spoke up, “It’s ok Liam, really. I don’t mind. You two look adorable and hot together.”

Harry intertwined his fingers with Liam’s and pulled him in his lap. Of course he liked Louis but he also miss his boyfriends all the time. Liam turned his head as he settled in Harry’s lap, to earn another soft kiss from Harry. 

Harry held Liam even more closer if that was possible before he turned his attention to the cupcake sitting in front of them, playing with his fingers. “Are you ok, Lou?”, said Harry as he saw little sadness in Louis’ eyes. Liam reached out and held Louis’ one hand in his both to give him some comfort.

Louis took a moment before speaking, “I just wish I had someone too, with whom I could cuddle, whom I could kiss any time I wanted”.

“You don’t have a girlfriend?”, Harry asked curiously, but in his mind he was praying for Louis to swing their way and not the other.

“No boyfriend for that matter. I am gay. I was little scared as how you guys would take it, but now when I saw that you two are together, I am feeling little relaxed”.

Liam and Harry shared a look and decided not to reveal their circle of relationship to Louis at the moment. The boy would feel left out if he knew that all the boys were together in a single relationship; and they both were determined to make Louis feel loved and not unwanted.

Liam slowly slid out of Harry’s embrace and sat beside Louis. With such an ease he took Louis in his lap and stoked his hair with all the delicacy he had. Louis got startled with Liam’s action and horrifically looked at Harry for any angry comments but he only saw Harry smiling at him the same way he was, just a minute before. Louis turned his head little up to look at Liam who was now stroking his cheekbone with his left thumb, “We are here for you, Louis. Me and Harry. Whenever you want to cuddle or someone to speak to, you can come to us. I am sure Zayn and Niall with get over with it and will be able to see how sweet and cute you are”.

Harry saw the pink blush that spread on Louis neck to his cheeks and reddened his ears, with the praising he received from Liam. He moved little forward and kissed Louis on cheek lightly. Harry looked at Liam if he was angry by his actions but instead he saw Liam placing a kiss on Louis’ other cheek and holding him even closer like he had done with Liam a few minutes ago.

Louis was stunned by the action of both the boys but boy, didn’t he like it? He had not felt so loved in a while. He could suck in the moment as much as possible. As baby he was at heart, he made grabby hands at Harry and made him hug him from his other side that was not pressed in Liam’s chest. He saw Harry and Liam having silent conversation with their eyes before Harry pressed another longer kiss on his cheek and said, “and you can also ask for kisses anytime you want from both of us. But not when Niall and Zee are around. Ok?”

Harry saw the surprise in Louis’ eyes. He was hoping for Louis to nod in agreement but the boy just looked at him then at Liam and again at him, then he spoke up, “Kiss like a real kiss? Like on my lips?”

Harry didn’t know how to respond to this. He again looked at Liam, and when Liam gave him a small affirmative nod, he dipped his head a little and kissed Louis on lips, “Yes. On lips. Whenever you want, yeah?”

The smile which Louis gave them both, could not be compared to anything in the world. He experimentally kissed Liam’s lips again and got little surprised when Liam held the back of his head, stopping him from parting their lips. With a slight bend of his neck, Liam deepened the kiss, sucking Louis’ bottom lip in his mouth. 

Louis had never felt anything like this before. Kissing was so new to him, he didn’t know what to do. So he just decided to go with the flow and let Liam take the control of the kiss. 

When they parted, Louis was out of breath, panting heavily, while a small satisfactory smile was playing on Liam’s lips. Harry was amused to see the effect a simple kiss had on the baby boy in front of him. He could only imagine what the boy would look like when he or any of the boys would do their little dirty things with him.

“It’s my turn now”, Harry pouted his lips and made grabby gestures but Liam just laughed loudly and pushed him back. “Let him breath, Harry. With your way of kissing, the boy can go in comatose due lack of oxygen.”

They all, therefore, cuddled for a while before retreating themselves downstairs to the kitchen for some evening tea. Liam left Harry and Louis in the kitchen and left to his room to take a shower which he has skipped at the practice venue in order to greet Louis. 

While Harry started with the tea, Louis jumped up and sat on the kitchen platform, dangling his legs. When Harry put the kettle on to heat the water, he turned to look at smiling Louis. He saw how Louis always chewed his thin bottom lip, and how he always tries to adjust his fringe that falls on his forehead.

He didn’t notice that he was full on staring at Louis until Louis held up both his hands to make Harry come to him. Louis knew that he was being greedy for all the attention he was getting after all this time, but no one can blame him right?

Harry walked up and stood between Louis parted knees and held his delicate small hands in his larger ones. “Can I get one now?” Louis said softly.

Harry got confused as what was Louis asking for until he saw Louis puckering his lips. Harry smiled and nodded before dipping his head and catching both of Louis’ lips in his own. It was amusing to him as how Louis was shorter than him even though he was sitting on the counter top. He still have to get used to the tiny size of the lad.

Louis felt like he was in heaven. He liked kissing Liam but he liked kissing Harry too. He noticed as how Liam’s lips were of the size that they could slot them together. While Harry’s had this full lips which felt like a pillow on his lips. He came out of his thought when Harry pulled back and placed a feather light kiss on his nose.

The whistle of the kettle signaled that the water has boiled. Liam entered the room just when Harry had placed three cups of tea on the table. Louis jumped down and settled on a chair across Liam and Harry.

He could see himself doing this the next day, or the day after, or for week, or forever. He knew that he can be a hurdle in the relationship of the boys in front of him but he could not let go the affection he was getting after all this time. He was determined to enjoy as many days as he could in this little heaven.

His train of thoughts got broken when saw Zayn entering the kitchen. He unconsciously stiffened in his chair but he soon relaxed when he felt Harry tangling their ankles under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, what do you think of the chapter?
> 
> I am sorry for lack of Niall and Zayn in the chapter but I wanted Louis to bond with Harry and Liam as soon as possible. He deserves some happiness, right??
> 
> Please tell me what you think about the way story is going..
> 
> Kudos and comments are eqaul to Water and oxygen for me. So gimme some life!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay.. I know I was supposed to update yesterday, but I was drunk... hehhehe..  
> Still I was trying to update but couldn't even type out the notes, so I thought I will do it later.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for this massive response.
> 
> Here we go!

Zayn thought it was best to sleep in their own rooms for few days as Louis doesn’t have any idea about their relationship. Niall was totally against the idea but Harry and Liam could have never felt guiltier of their actions. So, as per Zayn’s instructions they all slept in their respective rooms for next few days.  
~*~  
Niall walked up into the kitchen and placed a kiss on Liam’s cheek who had just put the kettle on. “Morning, Li”, greeted Niall as he plopped down on chair and started munching on grapes that were placed in a bowl on dining table. 

“Morning, Niall. Why are you up so early today?”

“Going to Ed’s. His younger brother is gonna go to auditions for X-Factor. Kid has got real nice voice. So I suggested him, that if maybe he could play little guitar along with singing… It’s always easy to impress people when you have a guitar hanging on you, ya know?”  
Niall and his undying love for guitars. Liam sighed fondly but agreed with Niall nonetheless. With that Niall got up from the chair and started walking out. “Niall, you don’t want breakfast?”, asked Liam in his utter shock.

Niall laughed at the expressions on Liam’s face but nobody can blame him. Niall loves food. “I have been promised a full British breakfast as my fees for guitar lessons.”  
While he walked into the living room he notices a small bump on the sofa but he ignored it, considering it a pile of dirty laundry and walked out of the main door. It’s Zayn’s responsibility to do the laundry so he will take care of it.

It wasn’t long before a grumpy Zayn walked into the kitchen and instead greeting Liam, he whisper shouted, “What fucking teen wears Pokémon shorts?”  
Just at the same time Harry entered the kitchen, “Who is wearing Pokémon shorts?”

“That little bird. I don’t know why he is sleeping on sofa. I want to sit there and watch TV. Ask him to get up”, Zayn pouted like a five year old.

“Zayn you could have asked him nicely to get up. Why are you not being nice with him?”, Liam tried to sound neutral but he knew that he had failed.

Harry sensed that Zayn was about to start an argument, and to avoid it he nearly shouted, “I got it. I’ll take him to his room.” With that he literally ran out, Zayn following him closely with Liam on his heels.  
Harry bent down and scooped up Louis in his arms like he weighs nothing and ran upstairs to his room. Of course Zayn was not approving his boyfriend being so touchy with this lad. His face had scrunched up with a frown. To save the day this time, Liam pushed Zayn on the sofa and within a moment, he was straddling him.

Zayn looked at him amusingly, but threaded his fingers in Liam’s hair nonetheless. “So, whats the plan, Li?”, asked Zayn, enjoying the attention he was getting from his beloved after almost more than 24 hours.

“Well, the plan is to make that frown disappear from your pretty face”, said Liam as he started nipping the skin of Zayn’s neck. Bruises starting to form on his tanned skin; “and if you are lucky enough, I can think of something more”.

Zayn literally purred at that and pulled Liam’s hair a little, earning a whimpered moan from Liam. It was almost impossible for them to keep their hands off each other for an hour and because of the intrusion in their house, it was proving difficult for Zayn for not doing any sexual activity.  
“Don’t be a tease, Li. Kiss me already, please”, Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear. His lips so close to his ear that he could feel Liam’s ear getting hot under his attention.

Without wasting another second, Liam attached his lips to Zayn’s. The kiss started slow but soon it was proving difficult to keep themselves in that state. Zayn licked Liam’s bottom lip, asking him to open the gates of the wet and warm cave of his mouth. When their tongues touched, the unmistakable spark had them pulling each other even closer if that was possible. The tent in both of their pajama bottoms, poking each other’s groins. When it became too hot to just keep kissing, Liam started pushing his hips into Zayn’s at a slow and steady pace. The action of his hips in total sync with the action of his tongue in Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn couldn’t help but buck his hips up with every push Liam was giving. They parted their lips, only for Zayn to start licking Liam’s clean shaven cheeks. His tongue leaving long, wet stripes across Liam’s cheek, as if Zayn was literally tasting Liam’s skin. It was dirty, but who is there to blame?

Liam shifted down on his knees in front of Zayn and started mouthing at Zayn’s still covered hard on. A loud moan escaped Zayn’s mouth, “Liam”.

In a flash Zayn got his pajama bottoms removed and Liam licking the underside of his rock hard cock. Zayn couldn’t help but give a little push to convey his plans to Liam. He didn’t need to hint twice when Liam took him in his mouth, tongue swirling around the swelled head of Zayn’s cock. Liam wrapped his fingers around the base of Zayn’s cock and gave it a little squeeze while his other hand started fondling his balls.

It wasn’t long before Zayn could feel his orgasm nearing, but when Liam gave a little pressure of his finger at the point between Zayn’s bum hole and ball sack, he lost it and came down Liam’s throat. Liam swallowed it all hungrily and sucked the last drop out of Zayn.  
When Zayn felt little clear headed he pulled Liam up beside him on sofa and started biting the skin at the joint of his neck and shoulder. Liam moaned but when Zayn started palming him, he took his hand in his own, “Not now Zee. We need to get ready for the day, yeah?”

Not considering Zayn’s protest in the matter, Liam sent him to the bathroom to get shower and get ready. By getting ready meant spending more than seventy percent of the time on his hair. Considering this, Liam knew that Zayn won’t be out until after 40 minutes.

So Liam calculated the odds and decided on checking on Louis before starting with his own things. He took two steps at a time and ran down to Louis’ room. He gave a gentle knock but when nobody responded, he gave a light shove to the door, only to see an empty bed. He then went into Harry’s room, not bothering to knock.

He saw Louis there, laying on the bed beside Harry. The comforter pulled up to his chin. Harry had his fingers playing with Louis’ soft brown hair and small pleasant smile playing on both their lips.

When Louis saw Liam in the door, he sat upright and patted the space beside him on bed, inviting Liam to sit on his other side. Liam couldn’t help the smile that formed on his own face when he saw Louis. How could he deny his invitation?

As soon as Liam was sitting beside him, Louis locked his arms around Liam’s neck and pulled him near to place a not so subtle kiss on his cheek, “Was Aladdin mad at me for sleeping on sofa?”

Aladdin? Who?, Liam thought. But then he saw Harry mouthing ‘Zayn’. He smiled a little before assuring Louis that everything was fine and he doesn’t need to worry. But he asked him why he was sleeping on the sofa, to start with. Was he not comfortable in his room?

“It’s nothing Liam. Really. I got up real early and had nothing to do. First I thought of making you guys breakfast but then I remembered that I don’t know how prepare anything. So I decided to sit there for a while and wait for any of you to get up. But I don’t know when I fell asleep again”, Louis pouted and looked down at his hands.

Harry put his finger under Louis’ chin and made him look into his eyes, “Hey babe, it’s fine, really. If you don’t know how to prepare anything, then it’s fine. It is for what I and Liam are here. And we don’t want this _little bird_ to get hurt, do we?”

“Little bird?”, Louis asked, still pouting a bit.

Liam laughed and told him that how unknowingly Louis and Zayn had given each other nicknames. He knew that it wasn’t long before Zayn would fall for the boy. Liam looked at Harry and he knew Harry was thinking the same. When he was kissing Harry on his lips, he felt Louis thin lips placing kisses on his and Harry’s chins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made another attempt at smut but I know it has turned out shitty as hell. Please gimme some advice.
> 
> And if you guys want to talk to me and train me on writing smut or for anything else too, follow me on twitter : @lovetobeme88
> 
> I am waiting for my regulars to come up there, pretty please!! :)
> 
> And yes, how did you find the chapter, haan??
> 
> Kudos are welcome and comments are never overrated, yeah?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who left kudos and comments after last chapter. The response I am getting is actually unbelievable.
> 
> So lets get straight to the story

Fuck fuck fuck. Why he had to forget his keys today of all days. To start with, Niall had taken one car to get Ed and his brother to the X-Factor Auditions and Liam took the second as it was his turn to pick up Harry from the bakery in the evening. 

Cherry on the cake, his professor let them go home early today. So Zayn had to wait for the bus for like thirty two minutes and then when he walked down to the door , he reckoned that he was going to be first one to get home. He would have been happy to wait for any of his boyfriends to come home. But now he knew that he was not going to be alone, there is one other person already inside, with whom he has no plan of having any business.

It was not like he didn’t like Louis. He was too cute to be hated by someone. But then who likes intrusions? And that too unexpectedly making the youngest of his lovers so insecure. He knew that Louis could hardly hurt an ant but when he had seen the look on Niall’s face, he couldn’t bring himself to like Louis. He felt like he was betraying.

 

Reluctantly he rang the doorbell and waited for Louis to open the door. It took several minutes for Louis to come and peek through the window curtains to see who was there outside the door. When he saw Zayn standing there, with the ‘I would give anything to be somewhere else’ look, he was not sure if he should open the door. But it was their house, he had to open.

Louis slowly opened the door and gave an unsure smile. He noticed how amazingly tired Zayn was looking, though he was very early than every other day. Sweat covering his forehead, neck and even his t-shirt clinging to his chest with a big wet patch.

Zayn stared at Louis. He felt like he was towering over some fucking child. I mean who wears white shorts which are actually too short with a baby blue shirt? Does he know how to not look cute? The blue of his shirt making blue of his eyes stand out and sparkle. Zayn found himself getting lost in staring at the beauty in front of him but soon he gathered his shit together and walked past Louis and left the door to be closed by him.

Instead of going to his room, he sat down on the sofa and started surfing through TV channels. It was not even couple of minutes when he heard noise of glass breaking followed by a squeak. He ran into the kitchen to see Louis on his knees, collecting pieces of broken glass with bleeding fingers. 

“Fucking hell. Stop it, Louis. Get up and come here”, shouted Zayn, “What were you doing?”

Louis tried not to cry and followed Zayn’s instructions and held his hands under the water tab. Zayn picked him up by his waist and propped on the kitchen counter. He ran out of the kitchen and returned with handful of cotton. Zayn dabbed Louis’ fingers with the cotton and hurriedly took out a small container of turmeric from the shelf.

Louis just followed Zayn’s actions with his eyes. He got little confused when Zayn covered the cuts of his fingers with turmeric powder, “What are you doing?”, asked Louis in a timid voice.

“Turmeric is a natural antibiotic. It will help you stop bleeding. I will get the floor cleaned and then will put a bandage on you. Till then don’t you dare to set your feet down on floor. And why don’t you wear fucking shoes?”

Louis knew he was not supposed to answer that question so he just bowed his head and looked down at his turmeric covered fingers.

Zayn quickly cleaned the pieces of glass from the floor and ran down to the bathroom to get first aid box. When he returned to the kitchen, he noticed the drops that wear making their way down from Louis’ eyes to his cheeks. He walked to Louis, who was still looking down at his injured hand and sniffling.

He was not sure why he was feeling so protective over Louis. He was not supposed to be. But when he saw him crying he couldn’t help himself but cup Louis’ face and swipe the tears off with his thumb pad.

“Why are you crying?”, Zayn found his own voice cracking a bit.

When Louis didn’t say anything he asked once again and asked him not to be scared of him. Louis stared into Zayn’s eyes for a minute before looking down again and spoke, “You looked tired. So I was getting you a glass of water. But then the chair came in my way and made me stumble”.

Zayn couldn’t help but laugh a little at Louis’ cuteness. Chair came in his way? And made him stumble? Oh my.

“I am sorry, Aladdin. Oops, I mean Zayn. I wil.. just.. Sorry”, Louis covered his blushing face with his hands, getting yellow stains on his face in the process.

“It’s ok Louis. Chairs make people stumble sometimes”, Louis thought he had got away with calling Zayn Aladdin until Zayn took his hand away from his face and continued, “And what was it? Aladdin? So I look like Aladdin to you?”

Louis decided to be little brave and look at Zayn. After all this was the longest conversation he had had with Zayn in last couple of week apart from yes, no and thank yous. Louis took a chance and nodded his head. He was relieved when he saw a small smile playing on Zayn’s lips.

“Are you mad at me? For calling you Aladdin?”, Louis asked in a whisper.

“Not until you let me call you my _Little Bird_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, I know that this was horribly short but this was all I could write in my tight study schedule. I have my Chartered Accountant's Final course's exam starting from June 3rd. So right now i don't even have time to die. (metaphorically, of course)
> 
> So the point is you guys want me to wait and update longer chapters after my exam i.e. June 9th or these small chapters would do?
> 
> I will go with the majority, provided my study schedule allows me.
> 
> Love you !!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God, I just want to scream. I mean, was I expecting these many kudos and comment and bookmarks???
> 
> You guys are incredible.
> 
> So, I took the poll and decided to post a small chapter which I have written in , what, like half an hour? I am sorry in advance if this chapter is not upto the mark. Please don't be harsh on me.
> 
>  
> 
> Let's get you reading!

It didn’t took long for Zayn to carry a crying baby on sofa as soon as he had started to wipe Louis’ cuts with anti-septic lotion. Zayn tried to remember all the soothing things him mom used to whisper to him whenever he got hurt in his childhood.

Zayn continued whispering sweet nothings to Louis while he cleaned the cuts and put on the bandage. As soon as the bandage was properly wrapped on Louis’ fingers, he magically stopped crying and gave a sweet smile to Zayn. He couldn’t help but smile back at the younger boy, while he wiped Louis’ face with spare cotton balls. But when Zayn asked him if he wanted to go in his room and rest for a while, Louis’ stomach answered for him and made a loud noise, telling Zayn that he was hungry.

Zayn offered to make him something to eat only if Louis stays sitting in the chair at kitchen table and touches nothing; to which Louis agreed in a moment. And so on they spent the afternoon talking with each other. Making up for all the time they lost on not talking with each other.

 

~*~

Harry hopped out of the car and went to open the door with his keys, Liam following him. But when he opened the main door, he turned into a statue and just stared at the scene in front of him. Liam balanced his backpack on his left shoulder and inspecting his own shoes while he walked into Harry’s back, making Harry come out of his trance. But soon Liam got turned into a statue and stared at the living room.

They couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Louis was sitting in the far corner of the sofa, half of his back resting against the arm of it and half against back of the sofa. Both his legs propped on Zayn’s lap while Zayn was leaning towards Louis, holding both his own hands in front of Louis.

Apparently they were playing some game where Zayn had scrunched up his fingers in the fist of his other hand so that only the tips of his fingers were visible and Louis had to guess which fingertip belongs to Zayn’s middle finger.

It was Louis who noticed their presence and waved his uninjured left hand at them, “Hi Harry. Hi Liam. Had a good day, you two?”

It was the scene they wanted to see for a very long time. Zayn and Louis getting along well. So they tried to play it cool and walked into the room and said their greetings. Harry went up to sit on a chair beside Louis and Liam took the seat next to Zayn on the sofa. 

When they didn’t say anything further, Zayn spoke up, “Liam, aren’t you forgetting something?” While Liam just looked confused, Zayn grabbed back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Liam couldn’t help but kiss Zayn back. 

Harry stared at them horrifically and then looked at Louis who was looking at Liam and Zayn kissing with nothing but fondness in his eyes. Then Louis looked at Harry, still smiling and wiggling his eye brows. Harry didn’t notice that Liam and Zayn had got done with the kissing until he heard Zayn calling his name and gesturing him to come forward with his hand. Harry couldn’t do anything but get up and walk up to Zayn and lean down to kiss Zayn on lips but Zayn surprised him by pulling him in his lap and giving kitten licks to Harry’s bottom lip before capturing it for a proper kiss. When Zayn got done with kissing Harry; he, not so delicately, deposited Harry in Liam’s lap. He shifted until Louis was in his laps. Harry and Louis facing each other. Liam nudged Harry to make him look at him but he saw that Harry had as many questions in his eyes as his own. So they both looked at Zayn and Harry spoke up, “What is all this, Zayn?”

But Zayn just ignored what Harry asked and turned his attention to the smaller boy in his laps. Zayn threaded his fingers in Louis’ hair, scratched his scalp, making Louis close his eyes and lean in to the touch. Liam could feel himself getting hard in his pant. Holy hotness. Just when Harry thought that his couldn’t get any hotter, Zayn grabbed back of Louis head, making him lean in until their lips were an inch apart. Harry could see Zayn’s red tongue snaking out of his mouth and licking all of Louis’ lips, tracing the borders of Louis’ lips with the hardened tip of his tongue like he was drawing some lines with a pencil. 

Liam was about to buck his hips up to get some friction but he didn’t want to come out of the trance. It was like he was watching some magic. The way Louis got all soft under Zayn’s simple touch, was magical. The little moaning sounds Louis made when Zayn traced his tongue on Louis’ lips, was magical. Just when he thought this was all too much, in a quick movement Zayn slotted his lips with Louis’ and kissed him harder.

Harry and Liam couldn’t move their eyes away. They felt nothing but sad when the kiss ended. Before any of them two could ask or say anything, Zayn looked at them with a mischievous smile playing on his lips, rubbing his hand on Louis’ arm and said, “So I heard that you kissed my little bird here without my permission?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tell me how was it? If it really sucked then I would take it down and then maybe write something better after my exams. I don't know. I am not feeling very great after writing this chapter. 
> 
> I am in huge need of assurance from you guys.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos. pretty please (-.-) _/\\_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Guys!! 
> 
> You couldn't have been more supportive. I was totally hating myself but your comments and kudos made me take out time to add up this chapter.
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy!

Zayn took his time cleaning the cuts and then putting bandage. Moreover, he went and toasted some bread slices for Louis. But when they sat down at table to eat, Louis looked down at his hands and started chewing his bottom lip. It must a nervous habit, Zayn thought. “What’s wrong, Lou?”

Louis just shook his head before looking at Zayn and picking up a piece of toast with his left hand. When Zayn pressed a bit more, Louis spoke up, “Its… Just thank you, Zayn.”

“Thanks for what, babe?” 

Louis blushed at the word _babe_ , “It’s just that no one has taken my care like this since my sister.”

Zayn noticed Louis’ voice cracking a bit. _Since his sister?_ , “Since your sister?”

Then Louis told Zayn the story about it which he had already told Harry and Liam on the day he shifted to this house. Zayn fought his own tears back at how fragile and vulnerable Louis must be feeling at the moment. Of course, Harry and Liam had to feel protective and supportive for the boy. 

Zayn asked Louis to get up from his seat and pulled him in his laps. Zayn patted Louis’ hair to sooth and Louis instantly softened under his touch and rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn continued patting his head and rubbing his hand on Louis’ arm until he felt the boy leaving a relaxing sigh.

Louis sat little straighter and looked into Zayn’s beautiful eyes. Taking in the detailed beauty of his irises, his lashes. The almond shaped eyes were the most beautiful eyes Louis had seen on any guy. Zayn was staring into Louis eyes. Searching for something about which he himself had no idea. 

They both kept staring at each other. Eyes locked, fingers intertwined at the moment. Before any of the two could register in their mind, they were leaning forward until their lips were mere centimeters apart. It was Louis who closed his eyes, trusting Zayn. That’s all he had at the moment in him, _trust_. Trust that these boys would not make him feel unwanted. Trust that these boys would not wait for him to get out of their lives. Trust that they could make him feel _loved_. 

Zayn watched Louis’ closed eyes for a moment before connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. It was nothing compared to the kisses Louis was sharing with Liam and Harry. One could consider this just as a peck on lips but Louis felt the feelings Zayn had put in that tender kiss.

Louis pulled back and once again sat straight, “Your boyfriend won’t get mad at you?”

“Which boyfriend?”, Zayn tried to sound as casual as he could. He knew that explaining their relationship to Louis can be difficult. But he had to tell him if they were going to keep him for long, and he didn’t have to tell anyone if Aladdin was falling for this princess Jasmine in his lap.

“Niall”, said Louis as if this was the most obvious thing in the world before continuing, “and what do you mean which boyfriend? How many do you have?”

And that was when Zayn explained their relationship to Louis. Against his better judgment Louis took it all very easily but he had this 563212154 questions to which Zayn answered ever so willingly. 

Louis sat still for a moment and then said, “So that explains why Harry and Liam have not told you about the kisses.”

 _What kisses?_ , Zayn thought. “What kisses?”

Zayn saw the blush that painted Louis’ cheeks in an adorable pink. Louis licked his lips and places a kiss on Zayn’s lips, “Kisses like this; which I have been sharing with them”.

Zayn got turned on as hell as soon as he pictured Louis kissing both of his boyfriends. But he couldn’t ignore the jealousy that crept up. But he was not sure as of whom he was actually jealous? Of Louis that he kissed his boyfriends or of Liam and Harry, that they got to kiss Louis all these days when he was not even talking with him.

His train of thoughts got broken when he felt Louis’ fingers playing around his neck. “Are you mad at them? Or at me? It was not supposed to happen but it just did. I know I had option to not to get into this but I couldn’t let it go. I like all of you. All four of you. But I knew that accepting me in your lives would be difficult. I am so pathetic, so dependent. No doubt why my parents didn’t want me. So I just went with flow. I am sorry”. Tears were running down at record speed by the time Louis finished his speech.

Zayn didn’t interrupt him even once. He knew it was necessary for him to take out all the things he had buried in his little heart. So when Louis finished talking and started sobbing, he pulled him tighter into his chest and placed a kiss in his hair. 

It took Zayn quite a lot time to make Louis believe that this was all ok and the boys would love to add another node in their circle of relationship. They were just relaxing on the couch and playing a stupid fingertips game, Liam and Harry walked into the room.

Louis and Zayn put on the show for them, just as they had decided being partners in crime. Louis could not forget the looks on Harry and Liam’s faces when Zayn asked, “So I heard that you kissed my little bird here without my permission?”

In another hour or so, over preparing dinner, they both got over the shock. No one could blame Harry and Liam if Zayn received few couple of punches from them for being a twat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was kind of rewriting nad re-reading the last chapter but I had to explain the situation.
> 
> Next chapter would be little more fun. I promise. Pinky promise!
> 
> But hey, don't forget to leave comments and kudos. That's my water and oxygen, you know!
> 
> PS: I just now have created an account on instagram. I have something to share with you guys there. So please follow me there. and I will follow you back. Its a surprise.
> 
> My ID or whatever you call it is **shru_lovetobeme**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo Guys!!
> 
> I know, you guys must not be expecting me to update since its just few days till my exam.
> 
> But, bleh, I wrote few words. Its pathetically short chapter.  
> I hope this will do for a while.
> 
> Let's read! (It will take only 2-3 minutes, I swear!)

“Oh yeah. Just like that. Ungh”, Niall moaned as Louis rode him; moving his hips in sinful eight. Niall was holding Louis tight, oh so tight. Louis was busy leaving bruises on Niall’s neck when Niall saw Zayn and Harry making their way down from the staircase. Both of them supporting each other and their pregnant bellies. Suddenly he stopped feeling Louis near him. He was still in his lap but they both were barely touching. Louis just humping on Niall’s thighs as he couldn’t go nearer because of his stomach full of baby. _Louis too?_ , Niall thought. 

As if on the cue, Liam entered from the main door. Both his hands placed to support his hips and little of his back due to pregnancy. In a fraction of second, Louis was standing beside Liam and kissing him sideways because it was getting difficult for them to hug as they both were pregnant.

Niall just stared at them and then at Zayn and Harry who had finally made to the last step of the staircase. Niall felt himself feeling his hand on his own swollen stomach. _He was pregnant too?_

What these all boys have been doing? Making each other pregnant?

Before Niall could think anything else, his swollen belly disappeared and a baby was in his lap. He just stared at the baby in total shock as the baby struggled to stand on Niall’s lap, balancing on his tiny feet. Niall had no idea what to do. He looked for any of the boys for help, but none of them were in sight.

Before he could pick the baby up, the baby placed its hands on Niall’s shoulders and started shaking him violently. Niall kept looking at the baby in horror as baby started shouting, “NIALL! NIALL! WAKE UP!”.

“Wake up, Niall”

Niall opened his eyes. It was dark outside and he found himself in the backseat of Ed’s car. Yeah of course, Ed was going to drop him off and he slept on the way.

Niall got out of the car, still in dazed status. Without saying his goodbyes to Ed or his brother or inviting them inside, he made his way towards the main door. He pressed the button of the doorbell, praying that what he saw was just a dream and nothing else. 

But then the door opened and there was Zayn, standing there, looking stunning with weird beany on his head and a stomach of the size of a pumpkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad at me for leaving like that.
> 
> But it's fun to wait and see what happens, yeah?
> 
> Sorry for the shortest chapter in my life. Please be gentle with me.
> 
> _/\\_ 
> 
> And yes, were planning on going without comments and kudos??  
> Please don't leave me without comments and kudos. They mean a lot to me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 305?? 305 Kudos??
> 
> Are you guys even real or you ride Unicorns in your free time?
> 
> I am so f**king happy right now. you have no idea.
> 
> So lets read before you get bored with my ramble.

Was that real? It means he was not dreaming, they were just flashbacks of the day or what? But Niall don’t remember getting or getting someone pregnant.

Before he could ask Zayn anything, Zayn attacked his mouth with his sinfully soft lips and kissed him hard. The whole time Niall was worried about hurting Zayn’s belly in that crushing hug. Though he was younger of the two, he got worried about Zayn and pulled back. 

Cupping Zayn’s face in his hands Niall asked, “Be careful Zayn. You should not be so hasty in such condition”. Zayn just stared at Niall like he had grown whiskers on his face, but Niall continued, “Who… who did this to you by the way, cause I don’t really remember”.

Zayn was confused as what was Niall talking about? _What condition? Who did what?_

“What are you talking about Niall?”, Zayn asked finally while pulling Niall into the living room.

“This”, Niall gestured to his swollen belly and out of nowhere everybody started laughing. Niall shamefully entered the living room, only to see Liam falling from the arm chair, clutching his stomach and laughing so hard.

Harry was nothing different. He was about to fall on his neck, because of the way he was bent while laughing in hysterics. Then he saw little bundle curled up beside coffee table on the carpet. He could see how Louis was laughing so hard, that his normally tanned skin was almost looking red. He could hardly see Louis’ eyes because they were nothing but a narrow bunch of lines on both sides of his cute button nose. 

Something jumped up in his heart that something what he said made Louis laugh so hard. That’s when he realized that they all are laughing on him; including Zayn who was now fully rolling all over the floor laughing.

Niall just hmphed and sat down on sofa. He waited few seconds for all of them to stop laughing, “Stop laughing you.. you.. beep”.

And it gave another fit of laughter to all the boys. Out of all people Niall was never supposed to be short of curses, he is Irish after all.

But when sympathetic Liam stopped laughing and made all the boys stop too, he spoke up, “Niall, what have you been reading these days? Male pregnancies are not real, sweetheart.”

“Yeah. And even if I could get pregnant I would not have become this big in few hours. I mean you saw me last night, right? And none of you are Edward, the vampire”, Zayn was trying get his breathing normal.

Niall just frowned at them and asked, “Then why are you so big? I mean your stomach?”

Harry could hardly hold back his laugh when he said, “God Niall, are you still stuck on his belly?”, then he turned to Louis who was now sitting beside Zayn on the floor and said, “Lou, would you take the baby out of Zayn’s belly?”

Louis giggled hiding his mouth behind his tiny palm before nodding and scooting closer to Zayn. Then he put his hand under Zayn’s shirt and started pulling. Meanwhile Zayn was making those noises as if he was in his labours. 

Niall got worried and almost got up from his seat but he knew better to show his worry after seeing how the boys were cackling like mads.

Finally Louis pulled out a big pillow from Zayn’s shirt and showed it to Niall. As friendly as Niall was with Louis, he ignored him completely and glared at Zayn, “Why did you do this? To make me look like a fool?”

Zayn got up and sat down on sofa before pulling Niall in his lap, “Babe, I was trying to convince Liam to be my personal trainer and that I have become so fat. It was just for fun. It had nothing to do with making you feel like fool, babycakes. I would never ever do that.”

Niall looked at Zayn in his eyes, calculatively before whispering, “You sure?”

“Yes darling. Hundred percent sure”, and Zayn sealed the sentence with a kiss on Niall’s forehead, then his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips. 

Liam and Harry just shared a fond look, mesmerized as how sweet the scene was in front of them. While Liam decided to sit beside Zayn and extend the cuddle, Harry glanced at Louis who was staring at the scene on the sofa with a small pout on his lips. The way he was fidgeting from where he was still sitting on the floor, Harry could sense that he was missing all the attention he had just before Niall had arrived home. Now that Niall had all the attention of his three boyfriends Louis couldn’t help but feel jealous of him, and that didn’t escape from the observation of Harry.

And just like a bulb, an idea lighted in his head. Now he knew how to get these two blue eyed boys to like each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi cupcakes! How you all have been all these days? Missed me (ehh this story I meant)?
> 
> I know this was little short but as I was studying and giving exam I have hell load of work to take care off.
> 
> So I thought lets update in whatever little time I got. 
> 
> How you guys find the story so far? Any good? :p
> 
> Our baby Louis loves you all.
> 
> Kudos and comments please _/\\_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God!!
> 
> I am literally screaming! You guys are just fucking fantastic. Your comments and kudos gives me inspiration to write more.
> 
> So let's read, yeah?

When Niall left to get shower before dinner and Louis excused himself to rest in his room, Harry gathered the remaining boys in kitchen, keeping safe eye on doorway to see if Niall and Louis were coming.

Zayn jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter while Liam took a chair. When they both asked Harry as what was this emergency meeting about, Harry took a deep breath, studied them both for a minute before speaking, “You guys noticed something?”

“About?” Liam asked.

“Oh God. Don’t tell me you did not notice how Louis was getting squirmy when you both were peppering Niall with kisses and cuddles?”, Harry was little upset with them for not noticing the obvious. Though no one could measure it, Harry was definitely fascinated with Louis the most.

Zayn scratched his stubble a bit, “Yeah, I saw him getting little gloomy but I think that was just because Niall ignored him when he pulled out the pillow”.

“Yeah. You know how sensitive he is about people liking him”, Liam supported Zayn’s opinion.

If they were not so tied up around Niall, they would have seen the blues in Louis’ eyes which turned soon into envy and then a bit of jealousy. But Harry noticed. He noticed as all the emotions were making their appearance in Louis’ eyes and his whole body language. Studying psychology at college would prove to be this useful, Harry had never thought.

“Well, I think Louis was getting little jealous of Niall when he took all our attention. And considering that, I have a kind of plan to make them realize how loveable the other one is”, said Harry was filled up with so much enthusiasm that he was literally bouncing on his feet.

“And what would be the plan?” asked Zayn while making his way down from the kitchen counter to Liam’s lap. Absent mindedly Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist and pulled him closer before placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Err.. You see, don’t get me wrong, but we all know that Niall is very attached with you, Zayn compared to me and Liam while Louis seems to be attached to..” before Harry could complete his sentence, Liam spoke for him, “You, Harry. We know Louis is definitely fond of you than us. So where is this leading us?”

Harry blushed as Liam mentioned his attachment with Louis, but at the same time he was grateful that Liam didn’t use the word ‘Obsessed’, which was more suitable.

“It may or it will sound little brainless but you guys have to trust me on it, yeah?” When both Liam and Zayn nodded their heads in agreement Harry continued, “We will do swapping. I mean, now onwards we will do things with each of them in front of the other, just to make them more envious. I think, after some time they will be able to see each other from our eyes and finally accept that they are also meant to be together.”

Again when Zayn and Liam didn’t interrupt him, Harry carried on with his plan, “Niall obviously trust and adores Zayn the most, so it is very unlikely for him to hate Zayn if he spends time with Louis. The same can be said with me and Louis if I spend time with Niall. Of course this will all be when we are all in same room, say like when were are watching movies or making dinner or just other random things.”

Harry explained his plan further as what all things they may have to do to make this plan work. Basically, it was all an effort to make them understand each other without actually talking with each other. Niall and Louis were not on very good terms, they all knew. And now the jealousy was very prominent part of their feelings towards each other, which Harry decided to make it his weapon in the mission _**Nouis**_.

“And where does this all leave me?”, Oh, poor Liam.

“Lili, babe, you have to give equal attention to all of us which you usually do, so that Louis or Niall wont suspect anything”, Zayn spoke for the first time since Harry started to describe his plan. Of course he was not very convinced at first but then when he thought that if he could show Niall with his actions that how sweet and innocent (not any more) Louis is, he might take liking to the boy.

Harry was nothing less than thrilled when he saw that Zayn was actually getting the whole point of the blueprint. To his surprise, Liam finally gave his approval for it and said, “So shall we start this now?”

Zayn and Harry just looked at each other, thinking if they should start now or give more thoughts on the idea and develop it more. When they said it out loud, Liam convinced them that the sooner the better. Also Liam gave the responsibility of telling Niall that his other boyfriends have got liking for the new cupcake to Harry as he was father of the plan. Harry was on the urge of crying until Liam said that he and Zayn will accompany him there. Harry literally ran up the stairs to Niall’s room, Zayn and Liam following him.

```

Niall took it better than what they had expected. All he said that, until they all are happy and will have him with them, he will be theirs. Harry couldn’t help but let few drops of tear out of his eyes. Niall was so sweet person, so understanding. At a point he even almost blurted his plan out of guilty feeling but Liam was there to save day. Harry rubber back of his head where Zayn slapped him.

Liam pulled Niall in a tight hug, assuring him that they do and always will love him, no matter what. Niall nodded his head, and just as they were about to attached their lips, a horrible noise came from Niall’s stomach, signaling that the boy was super duper hungry. Zayn teased Niall on their way down the hall way, until they stopped in front of Louis’ room.

The door was slightly open. Niall could see Louis sitting on the bed, slightly facing the window while resting against headboard, looking out. While Niall and Zayn lingered on Louis’ door, Harry and Liam made their way down to kitchen to set the table. Zayn had his arms wrapped around Niall’s waist. His chest pressed into Niall’s back, while his chin was placed on his shoulder, which was giving him almost same view of Louis’ room. They stood there in silence, looking at Louis, all so soft on his while bed covers. His pink little shirt and baby blue short making him look like a doll. His eyes were closed but there was no peace on his beautiful face. Zayn felt a tug in his heart when he saw how sad Louis was looking. It took them a while to notice that Louis was humming some tune. Zayn couldn’t recognize the song but he couldn’t concentrate anymore when Niall abruptly pulled himself out from Zayn’s arms and made his way down the stairs. Zayn didn’t need to know if Niall recognized the song and that had made him leave sooner than needed.

He looked at the stair case from where Niall left and back at sad looking Louis. He repeated the action twice, and decided that Harry and Liam can take care of Niall for some time. He could see that Louis actually needed him more than anything at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You liked it? It will be another 3-4 chapters and we will mostly be done with the story.
> 
> If you are wondering about the song which Louis was humming and Niall recongnized, then keep wondering :P Hahahaha
> 
> I am not going to tell you now, No. You will have to wait.
> 
> Can someone please tell me as at what time of the year you guys celebrate Halloween? How many days before Christmas or something? I just need to know. I don't have any idea about it to want to include it in the story. Of course it will be teeth rotting fluff.
> 
> And now now. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> I love you. Xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!!
> 
> I am really really sorry for taking so long. I know. Please forgive me.  
> Well I tried to make it up by writing a bit longer chapter. Hope you guys are still reading the story and did not give up on me. :)

After shooting a hurried text to Harry that he will take some more time to get Louis down for dinner, Zayn made his way into Louis’ room. As soon as he shut the door behind him, Louis opened his eyes and literally ran into Zayn’s arms. Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis’ smaller body, pulling him so close that every inch of their body was touching the other’s.

Before Zayn could say anything, Louis pulled his head up from where it was buried in Zayn’s chest and started peppering Zayn’s face with frantic kisses. Not leaving a single inch of his face without placing a kiss. Louis’ little fingers, even the scarred ones, made their way into Zayn’s hair, pulling him more closer when Louis covered Zayn’s plump lips with his thinner pair. Of course Zayn was not expecting this but it made him feel special nonetheless. 

“Hey, hey, easy there tiger”, Zayn rubbed soothing circles on Louis’ back.

“Please, Zayn. Please don’t make me leave. I really want you guys. I will do all the work around the house. I will search for a job. I will even beg Niall. But please don’t make me go. Please”.

Zayn’s heart shattered at the fragile state in which Louis was right now. Tears flowing in torrents down his red cheeks. His puffy eyes had lost their natural spark and was flooded with tears that were waiting to make their way down on his face. He could feel Louis’ whole body literally shaking like if Zayn was not holding him right now he would shatter down on the floor like glass. Zayn couldn’t help it when his own eyes watered a bit, but he had to take care of Louis now. He had to tell him that he is not going anywhere and that Niall is actually ok with him being here and with them.

Zayn gently picked Louis up by his waist and Louis instantly wrapped his legs around Zayn’s waist while his arms where tightly snaked around Zayn’s neck. Instead of putting Louis down on bed, Zayn sat on the edge of the bed. Louis was still clung to him like a koala, reluctant to let go of him. When Zayn tried to pull back a little so he could see Louis’ face, Louis pushed himself forward on Zayn. Again when Zayn tried to pull back, Louis again pushed forward. It continued till Zayn lay flat on the mattress and Louis was totally draped on him. 

When a little laugh made its way out of Zayn’s mouth, Louis looked up and gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes at all. Zayn moved Louis’ fringe out of his eyes and patted his head before speaking, “You are going nowhere, Lou. Okay? Nowhere. We told Niall about you, about us as whole.”

Louis perked up at the news but still was tensed. Zayn could feel it. “What did he say? Did you tell him that you three kissed me?”

_Louis and the kissing_ , Zayn thought and sighed, “Yes, baby. Harry and Liam told him. I was there too, okay? We told him that we all like you the way we like him. And he said its fine.”

“Its fine? Is that all he said?”

“Sort of”, Zayn shrugged as much as he could when he was flat on bed and Louis on him.

Louis chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes not making contact with Zayn’s. “But.. umm..”

Zayn hooked his finger under Louis’ chin and made him look into his eyes, “But what, sweetcheeks?”

Louis blushed at the pet name, “But do you, umm, do you like him more than me? I mean if he tells you after some days to make me go, would you guys do that?”

Louis’ fingers were playing with the collar of Zayn’s shirt, sometimes grazing on the bare skin of his neck, which was quite distracting. And the way Louis was squirming on top of him, more on his southern area was not helping the matters. But Zayn had to answer Louis first. 

“Of course not, birdie. Niall would never do that. He is really a nice person”, Zayn had already started execution of Harry’s plan.

“Yeah, nice person. Hope you see him when he looks through me all day”, Sassypants made their way to the surface.

It took a lot of efforts for Zayn to not laugh on Louis’ sarcasm. He had mission on his hands. “Well, he is a really good kisser too”.

“Oh yeah? Better that me?”, was all Louis said before he attacked Zayn’s mouth with his own. Zayn’s tongue instantly snaked out of his mouth to lick Louis’ lips. He wondered, how Louis literally tastes so… Louis. As if he could name the taste as Louis. 

Zayn’s hands made their way down from Louis’ back to little lower until they were placed flat against Louis’ bum. When Louis moaned in his mouth, accompanying the rutting of his hips against Zayn’s stomach, Zayn decided to move things little forward and gave a gentle squeeze to Louis’ ass cheeks.

A small whimper escaped from Louis’ mouth. Zayn quickly flipped them on bed so that now he was on top of Louis. His right hand holding back of Louis’ neck to press his mouth harder on his own while his other hand made his way under Louis’ shirt. The smoothness of Louis’ skin could not be compared with anything Zayn has ever touched, not even the boys if Zayn was honest.

They kissed little more until Louis made a noise when Zayn did not take it further than kissing and groping. “I want to do it, Zayn. Please”.

“I know, baby. We will do it, when you are actually ready. But now everybody is waiting for us for dinner”, Zayn traced Louis eye brows, then his cheekbones, his jaw, then his lips with the pad of his thumb.

“Okay. Yeah. But I don’t want to sleep alone. We don’t have to do anything. I promise”, Louis literally pleaded.

Zayn hated as how still Louis felt like he had to plead for things he wanted, like he was not allowed to get the affection. He placed a final kiss on Louis’ lips, “Yeah. I will be here tonight. Now let’s go”.

With that Zayn stood up and waited for Louis to get up from the bed, but Louis being the baby he was, raised his arms and motioned Zayn to pick him up.

Zayn sighed but picked him up while cooing, “You little bird, will be death of me one day”. Louis just smiled peacefully and tucked his head in Zayn’s neck.

 

It was Harry, who saw the pair coming down the stairs. He knew what Niall’s reaction would be when he will see Louis draped on Zayn. So he quickly ran into the kitchen where Liam and Niall were sitting, waiting for all of them to join for dinner. 

Harry sat on the chair beside Niall and quickly pulled him in his lap. Niall made a surprised squeak but wrapped arms around Harry and smiled at him. It was nothing new. It was like that before Louis came in their life, when they could touch each other whenever, however they wanted, Niall thought.

Harry bumped their noses lightly, “Missed you, Ni. Did you miss me all day, when you were with Ed and his brother?” Harry was not acting. He did miss Niall.

“Of course I missed you, Haz”, and Niall kissed him. Soft and slow. Harry was lost in the kiss until someone cleared their throat, not so subtly.

Niall detached his lips from Harry with a sad sigh and turned to look at the pair standing on the other side of the table. Niall would be lying if he said, Louis and Zayn didn’t look hot together. Because they fucking did. *Zouis feels*

Dinner went on quite uneventful, barring Niall and Louis lightly glaring at each other. Harry even got a kick under the table from Louis when he was feeding Niall a spoonful of rice. When it was too silent for a healthy environment according to Liam, he spoke up, “So Nick had called today”.

Louis visibly tensed at the mention of Nick. Nick meant Andy. That meant possible news from his parents. That meant possible order asking him to come back home. It was just a couple of month till his 18th birthday. He kept his fingers crossed, praying that his parents had not asked him to come back home.

Zayn places an assuring hand on Louis’ thigh while Liam just curled his fingers in Louis’ hair when he continued, “Don’t worry, Lou. He was just inviting us all for the party he is throwing on Halloween. So I was thinking that its Saturday tomorrow, we all should go and look for our costumes. What say?”

Harry nodded thoughtfully, “Yeah but let’s do it this way. We will not tell each other what costume we are getting till the party. Let’s keep it surprise. What say?”

They all agreed on Harry’s idea. Zayn even complemented Harry on being very full of ideas today. Liam laughed while Niall and Louis looked at blushing Harry, with confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Next chapter is Halloween and possible smut. I have some idea about their costumes but I am really open to ideas from you guys too!
> 
> Please tell me if you liked the chapter. Do not forget to leave kudos and comments. I repeat, Do not forget to leave kudos and comments.. :P
> 
> Love you all !!
> 
> PS: It has finally started raining here in Mumbai, India. I just love rains. Do you?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry guys. I know I am super duper late but please don't be angry on me. (*_*)
> 
> I hope you guys are still reading this.
> 
> I was looking for a place for opening up my office, the deal got settled. I was even about to buy furniture and all and then..doom... something happened and now NO office. I have to start the search all over again. I am really sorry for making you guys wait so long.
> 
> But please understand my situation, yeah? I tried to make this chapter longer than the usual, just for you.

Well, Harry’s theory of Jealous Louis was proved wrong on the same night. 

After dinner Harry and Zayn were sitting in living room, completing their project works together, even though they did have zero idea about what the other one’s project was about. Liam sat at kitchen table, reading for the test he had on coming Tuesday, yeah I know its Friday today, but he is Liam.

Niall was playing guitar in his room, humming a random song when a piece of paper was slipped under the door of his room. Niall did not notice the paper until he heard a small tap on door. He waited for someone to come in or even knock again but nothing happened. So he put his guitar down on his bed and walked to the door. He picked up the folded paper and opened the door to see who was outside before starting to read the note. To his surprise, there was no one outside. He could hear Harry and Zayn talking and laughing in the living room.

Niall turned around, pushed the door close and sat down on his bed again. He did not recognize the handwriting, but he already kind of knew as from whom this note could be. He gulped down the unknown emotion he was feeling and started to read the letter:

_Niall,_

_Yeah, only Niall because I don’t know if I am allowed to call you ‘ **Dear** Niall’ yet. I don’t want to make you angry._  
Niall could imagine Louis pouting while writing this particular sentence.

_I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay in your house. And more than that for letting me stay with all of you guys. I know I am kind of intruder in your relationship but I promise, I promise I will never do anything to hurt anyone of you, ever._

_I just wish we both were on better terms. I like you and I know that you don’t like me._

Niall laughed at the sentence. _I know that you don’t like me._ What does he know about me? I never said I don’t like him. But I never said that I like him as well; Niall thought before continuing to read the letter.

_I really don’t expect us to treat each other the way our boys treat us but at least we can do is try to become friends? I don’t like it when people don’t like me. My parents already don’t like me and that’s why they both gave up my custody._

_To be honest, I want to be friends with you, Nialler. I wish we could at least talk with each other without glaring._

_Yours sincerely,  
Louis _

Niall read the letter twice. He could sense the desperation in Louis’ writing. He also noticed the way Louis wrote his name at the bottom, litter quivery handwriting, like he was not sure if he really wanted to complete the letter and give it to Niall.

Niall sat back for some time. He thought about what Liam had told him about Louis’ insecurities, what Harry had told him about Louis’ family and what Zayn had told him how fragile and innocent and sweet Louis is.

Soon he found himself walking down to Louis’ room. As usual the door was ajar and Louis was sitting in a chair which was facing the window. His back to the door, he was curled up in a ball; chin resting on his folded knees. Niall gave a gentle knock before entering the room.

Louis straightened up and turned around with the knocking. When he saw unsure looking Niall entering his room, he stood up, intertwining his own fingers in a tight grip, looking down at the floor.

Niall coughed a little before saying a small and soft Hey, to which Louis responded with even softer Hi. 

“I.. I read your letter”, said Niall taking a step forward.

Louis didn’t say anything because he had no clue if the idea of writing a letter was good or not. He just waited for Niall to continue but also gave a small nod of acknowledgement to what Niall had said.

“You dint have to Thank me, Louis. The boys like you and they want you here. So I had to say yes to keep them happy.”

Louis nodded his head again. Of course, Niall only agreed to let Louis live in the house because he wanted his boyfriends to be happy. “I know. But thanks anyway. I don’t know if I really want to go back to my parent’s house.”

Niall could see the tears that were peeping through Louis’ eyes. His hands itched to extend and comfort the smaller boy but his mind said something opposite. So he just put his both hands in the front pockets of his jeans. “I know. Liam told me about,.. about the situation. Don’t worry. You don’t have to go back there”. With that Niall turned around to head to the door. When he heard a small good night, he turned a bit and spoke before closing the door, “Night, Louis. And yeah, I never said I don’t like you.”

And if Louis had gone little pink, nobody had to know.

 

~~~*~~~

Well its Halloween party night and no one knows what others are going to dress like.

Harry couldn’t do anything but to jump up and down with excitement. He was sure that he was going to look most attractive in the costume he had chosen. What are the guesses? 

Sadly, Harry did not had much time to think about the costume and had grabbed the first thing that came in his mind, Tom. Yes, Tom the Cat, from Tom and Jerry. Of course he looked cute with those whiskers and little pink nose but he didn’t know that Jerry was getting ready in another room.

Liam was pacing in the living room with in his Cheese cube outfit when he saw Harry coming out of his room, as Tom. He literally started laughing when he saw Zayn coming out of his room, dressed as Jerry. Harry turned to look at what Liam was laughing. He couldn’t help but blush when he saw that Zayn and he had unknowingly made a couple kind of costumes. He doubted for a minute if Zayn and Liam has saw him selecting the costume and mutually had decided their own costumes. He had asked out loud, the answer was positive.

Zayn hugged Harry and traced his painted whiskers with the tip of his fingers, “You are looking hot, Tom.”

“You don’t look bad yourself, Jerry”, Harry placed a small kiss on Zayn’s lips. They kissed slowly, trying not to smudge their make-up when they heard Liam shouting, “I thought Jerry liked Cheese more than Tom”.

The little pout of Liam made it difficult for Zayn and Harry to stay away from him. Zayn pulled him in a hug as much as he could with Liam’s Cheese costume, “Yummy. I could lick you all over”. Zayn proved his point by leaving a wet stripe on Liam’s left cheek. Harry did the same to his right cheek. Liam blushed even more under the affection he was getting from his boyfriends. Harry kissed Liam, “Can we stick a milk carton on you, Mr. Cheese? Tom likes milk”, and Harry literally mewed to punctuate the sentence.

When all the three boys were busy in attaching an empty milk cartons on Liam’s front side, they heard slow footsteps from the stairs. There came Niall, dressed up like a flower. Pink and purple petals surrounding his face, while his body was covered in green onesie. Instantly the boys knew why they always babied Niall, he **was** fucking baby. How dare he look so cute?!? Harry ran into Niall’s extended green arms and hugged him tight, because he could. When Harry tried to rub his cheek against Niall’s , he was pushed back, “Eww Harry. Don’t want your make up on me. A flower will look funny with those whiskers and pink nose.”

Liam and Zayn also appreciated Niall’s choice of costume. They were waiting for Louis now. It had been half an hour over the time which they had decided to meet in the living room. Party at Nick and Andy’s was about to start and Liam hated being late anywhere. So he ran up to Louis’ room and knocked the door, which was closed for a change, “Lou, are you ready yet? We are waiting for you.”

He could here shuffling sound on the other side of the door and then he heard little sniffling sound, “Lou, baby, are you alright? Let me come in please”.

“I am fine. I am fine, Liam. You guys don’t wait for me. I am not coming anyways”.

“What? Why? What’s wrong, baby?”, Liam as usual got worried real quick. (Coz I’m quite quick. 5,6,7,8,…. Hahah)

“I am useless. Like always. I fucked up with my costume too”.

Liam got more worried when he could hear Louis crying now. “Please, boo. Let me in. Maybe I could help you, yeah? Let’s just try”.

Liam waited for a minute and then the door was opened. Louis’ face was sporting a pout while all he had on him was red boxers. Liam pulled him closer and hugged him as much as he could. Fuck this cheese cube. “What’s wrong with your costume, Lou?”

“I ruined the slacks. I was trying to pull out the costume from that bag”, Louis gestured towards a big empty bag which was thrown carelessly on the floor, “and the slacks got stuck in the zipper. I.. I tried to pull it out gently but I tore it anyway. I am so bad. I can’t even take out cloths from a bag”. And Louis was crying again.

Liam was just rubbing circles on Louis’ back while he explained his situation. “Where is rest the costume?”

Louis pointed towards the articles which were lying on the floor on other side of the bed. Liam just took a look at them and instantly knew what he had to do to fix the problem. He made a quick trip to his own room and gave the necessary instructions to Louis and made his way down to the living room where rest of his boys were waiting.

When Zayn asked him why Louis was taking so long, he just told them that he needed some help with his costumes and asked them to move ahead.

“Move ahead? Like leave him here alone and go to the party?”, asked Harry while frowning which didn’t suit his cat face at all. He was already making a beeline towards Louis’ room but Liam stopped him. “I think you-Harry, me and Zayn should take one car and go ahead and then Niall can take Louis with him when he is ready”. At the end he gave a look to Zayn, which Zayn understood real quickly. Before Niall could oppose the idea and Harry could throw a tantrum, all three of them were out of the main door, shouting their good byes and waiting for yous.

Liam settled in the backseat and Zayn started the car. Harry immediately turned around in his passenger seat and glared at Liam, “Why did you make me leave with you? I didn’t even get to see what Louis was wearing!”

“You will see him once he gets at Nick’s, Haz. And I think you were the only one suggesting the surprise and all so later the better, yeah?” Liam smirked at Harry while Zayn just gulped down his giggles.

“You just made that up. That is not a thing, Later the better. Where did you learn to say things so stupid? I could have waited there with Niall for Louis and then we could have come in the other car. Now Niall has to wait for Louis alone. Niall.. wait..!!! Alone!! ALONE?? OH!”

“Yeah!”, was all Liam said.

“You are genius, Lili”, with a blow kiss to Liam, Harry turned and sat down properly for the rest of their drive.

\----------

Niall waited for almost fifteen minutes. No sight of Louis. He was having an inner battle, whether he should just stay where he is and wait for Louis or go up there and see if Louis needs some help.

Two minutes later he was knocking on Louis’ door. Few seconds later the door was opened and there he was. Niall couldn’t look anywhere else. His eyes got glued on Louis. Was he even real? How did he think of dressing like that?

A honey bee? A cute fucking honey bee? He was looking so cute, so adorable, fuck so eatable, if Niall was being honest. His eyes travelled all over Louis’ small body.

Louis was apparently wearing a tight back full sleeved inners under the spongy layer which was supposed to be the body of the bee, with white and golden yellow stripes. The tight black material of cloth was making his arms look so soft. His hair was little messed up but in good way and there they were, antennas on his head, moving here and there with the blow of the ceiling fan. Niall didn’t miss the little wings Louis had on his back. For a moment Niall thought what Louis would look like if he was dressed as an angel. When his eyes travelled little lower, his gaze was transfixed on the beautiful smooth curvy legs of the smaller boy. A very little part of his upper thighs was covered with what looked like a pair of black boxers.

You see, Louis had mistakenly tore down the slacks he was supposed to wear with the costume and the poor boy didn’t have any black pants. When he had told the situation to Liam, he even asked him if he could borrow a pair of black pants from any of the boys since he had no black trouser or anything. Liam just asked him to wait for a minute and went in his room only to come back with a pair of black boxers. He somehow convinced Louis that all of them were quite bigger than Louis and none of their pants will fit Louis good to match with the bee costume. Liam even convinced him that it was not really a big deal if he wears just boxers since Halloween is all about being weird. Louis was shocked but he trusted Liam on this one and finally agreed.

Back to current situation, Louis was squirming a little under Niall’s gaze and cleared his throat twice before he made Niall look away from his legs. “Umm.. I think we should get going. I already have made all of you guys late”.

“No”, Niall was still so stunned, he was staring at the thick border of liner around Louis’ eyes, “No, its only me here. They left ago a while. Yeah, we should get moving”.

Niall didn’t gave Louis a chance to appreciate his flower costume and ran down, how could this happen? 

Me flower and he Honey Bee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut. I couldn't write it. I promise to make next chapter as smutty as possible since that will be our second last chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys are not disappointed with Louis' costumes. I hope you can imagine how sexy Louis must be looking.  
> I am really thinking on ideas of smut given by some of you guys. Thank you.
> 
> I hope you liked it. If yes, then please don't forget to leave kudos and comments. I live to gets mails of kudos and comments. I love to read what you guys think of the chapter and to be honest I have earned really responsive readers.
> 
> Since its just two more chapters, any ideas what should I write for my next story?
> 
> Ideas, comments and Kudos, please!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hie!!
> 
> I dont know where I fucked up in last chapter to not get any comments from those who have not failed to leave comments on each of my chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much to those who took out time to read, leave kudos and comments. This makes it easier for me to breath. Really.
> 
> I am sorry for taking so long. Just lets get on with the reading, yeah?

When they reached at Nick’s place, the party was already in full swing. Being not used to such parties and drunk crowd, Louis unknowingly moved closer to Niall and grabbed his hand in both of his own. Niall turned his head to look at Louis and noticed how tensed and bit scared Louis was looking. He gave a little squeeze to Louis’ hands to give him some assurance along with a soft unsure smile which Louis returned in the same manner.

As soon as they had entered the living room, which was now a make-shift dance floor, Louis was pulled into a tight hug. Harry was smiling like a mental, his cheeks already flushed, signaling he had had more than a couple of drinks already. Niall shook his head fondly at them and left in search of his remaining boyfriends.

“Hey, Lou! You look beautiful”, Harry said breathily, slowly tracing the thick line of dried eye liner around Louis’ beautiful blue eyes.

Louis giggled at the state of Harry and how he was sounding, “And you look funny, Hazza”.

Harry just hummed in agreement and leaned down to kiss Louis on his lips. Louis squeaked a bit, being in front of so many people and kissing was new to him, but a firm grip of Harry’s arms around him didn’t let him pull back. With Harry’s soft pillowy lips were moving on his own, Louis couldn’t help but kiss him back. Neither of the two were aware of their little audience, consisting three people, were making heart eyes at them.

It was Zayn who pulled Louis away from Harry and scooped him up in his own arms. Harry started to complain but a word didn’t leave his mouth when he saw Zayn’s lips getting attached to Louis’. Louis’ eyes were closed, so calm. His small hands resting on Zayn’s chest, while Zayn had his one hand around back of Louis’ neck, pressing his mouth closer and the other resting sinfully on his ass cheek.

Liam gave a little nudge to Zayn’s shoulder, “Hey, its my turn now”. Zayn reluctantly pulled back, not before placing a quick peck on Louis’ waiting lips. Soon Louis was passed on to Liam and before Liam could say anything, his mouth was covered with Louis’. Liam made a surprised noise but moaned when Louis sucked a bit harder on his lower lip. That little shit had a compilation of the boys’ weak points.

When they finally pulled back, Liam turned Louis around and draped himself around Louis’ back. Having changed into Batman costumes on their way here, Liam was now very comfortable. Louis noticed the change but decided against making any comments. He wanted to be in this moment. Savor the love that was oozing out of these three guys. Liam was still clutching him tightly in his chest when Louis’ looked at Niall.

Niall was squirming a bit in Harry’s hold, still not sure what he wanted. Harry made that easy for him, “I think its time, Ni”.

Liam intertwined his fingers with Louis’ to give him some kind of assurance. He knew how Louis would feel if Niall rejected him. But at the same time rejection seemed a long forgotten possibility with the way Niall was looking at Louis right now. They knew that both the boys like each other but Louis is too afraid of getting rejected and Niall is too stubborn to accept his affection towards the smaller lad.

Zayn just observed the scene in front of him. Quite not sure if Niall acts something unexpected. How would he handle it? Who would look after Niall? Who would take care of Louis’ broken state? He surely was no fan of seeing any of his boys crying but sure, it was time for them three to take initiative for these two idiots. The silence in that noisy place, was something new that he was experiencing. He was about to make some comment to ease the situation but stopped when he saw Niall nodding his flowery head and moving closer to Louis. 

Louis tightened his grip on Liam’s fingers as Niall came closer to him. He didn’t know what was he supposed to act like? Should he say something? Maybe apologies? But for what? He had no clue. Little bit of tension vapored away when Niall smiled at him and cupped his face with his hands gently. Louis squeezed Liam’s fingers even more if that was possible, like he wanted Liam to be there for him if something goes wrong.

“I am sorry, Louis. For taking so long to warm up to you. I was really worried that you will snatch away by boyfriends but never once thought that you can become a one too. I am sorry for all the glares that I gave you”. Niall stopped his monologue when he heard a small sniffling sound coming from Harry. Emotional shit.

Louis bit his lip and looked in Niall’s eyes, “Don’t say sorry, Niall. I understand how you must be feeling. I know how scared someone can get when they think of losing someone they love. I understand. Yeah?”

Niall nodded before dipping his head and giving a quick peck to Louis’ lips. And then a couple of more. All the other three cheered for them and dragged them to the supposed to be bar counter.

 

Few hours later when Nick heard the girls cooing over something, he made his way into the crowd and saw how a honey bee was sucking honey out of a flower’s mouth.

 

~*~

 

Harry and Zayn drove together while Liam followed them in the other car with Nouis in the back seat. It had got little tensed when Niall had got little carried away and started rutting against Louis. With Niall’s lips attached to his neck and a hand on his bare thighs, it was getting difficult for Louis to stop him. He wanted it. He wanted it all but right now was not the time. The scared noised which Louis was making got Liam’s attention.

“Ni, babe, take it slow, yeah? How if we wait till we get home?”. Niall groaned but pulled back.

 

None of the boy had ever been so happy as they were right now. Entering the house later that night, it all felt so different. Like they were getting into something new yet something natural. Since Niall got the taste of Louis’ sweet mouth, he was reluctant to let go of him and drunk Niall was 2.0 version of the original. Harry managed to steal Louis away a couple of times but Zayn and Liam got no chance with him, so they kept themselves busy with sucking each other’s mouth off.

That night when they entered the master bedroom, what happened in there is the story to be told some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it??
> 
> Got Nouis, right?? Well next chapter will be last as we got almost everything covered up here.
> 
> So for the next story I had something in my mind, which I had though was my unique idea but apparently this kind of thing is very regular. I didnt know, ok!! Its called something like Round Robin. Where a group of 2-3 authors would write chapters on their own but would not discuss it with the other co-authors. Plot will be know but not the story. Am I making any sense? Its like, we know the story but not the screen play. Got me?
> 
> So anyone interested please let me know in comments or you can contact me on my kik @ Shru_Lovetobeme. You can contact me even when you are not interested and want to talk about rainbows and unicorns!!
> 
> And most important, dont forget to leave comments and kudos on this chapter. 
> 
> Pretty please _/\\_ (*.*)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for all the patience you have shown with my writing schedule. I am sorry I took so long to post. It was because I re-wrote the chapter thrice and I still don't feel so good about the one I am posting but I had to. Please dont be harsh on me and try to enjoy the last chapter.

Nothing happened.

Nothing fucking happened.

Because Niall started puking as soon as they entered the master bedroom and all the boys had to take care of him. Somewhere around ass o’clock in the morning, when it was still pitch dark outside, Niall finally fell asleep. Everyone else dozed off, not long after that.

 

Later in the morning, when Niall was sprawled on the sofa, switching channels on tv with his head in a sleepy Zayn’s lap, Harry came down running, “I can’t find him. Where did he go? Did he tell you guys anything?”

Niall sat up straight and shared a confused look with Zayn. “Harry, calm down, babe. What happened? Who is not there?”, Zayn tried to sooth Harry and pulled him in a hug. Harry hugged him back tighter and mumbled in Zayn’s neck, “Louis. I can’t find him. He is not in the master bedroom. He is not in his own room too”.

Zayn pulled back from the hug but didn’t lose his hold on Harry, “Did you ask Liam? He maybe knowing where Louis is.”  
Harry was already crying, “I.. I didn’t ask Liam. But I saw him sleeping in his room, so didn’t go to disturb him”.

While Harry and Zayn were talking, Niall made his way to Liam’s room to ask if he had any idea where Louis has gone. He knocked on Liam’s door which was already ajar. Liam opened his eyes and waved at Niall. Niall got inside and asked Liam if he Louis had told him where he has gone. 

Liam laughed and laughed, clutching himself over the duvet in awkward manner. “Oh my god. Is this what Harry is freaking out about?”

Niall frowned at Liam. He never thought Liam would take Louis’ disappearance in such a light way, unless.. Unless he knew where Louis is. “You know where Louis is, don’t you?”, asked Niall with kind of accusing look but deep inside he was little relieved that somebody knew where Louis is and if Liam was so cool about the situation then Louis has to be somewhere safe.

Before Liam could speak anything, Zayn and Harry appeared in the doorway and welcomed themselves in. And before Harry or Zayn could blame him for lying in bed so careless when they are not finding Louis, the duvet under which Liam was lying started moving in a lazy manner. All the eyes in the room were fixed on it and then a little head peeped out from under the duvet near Liam’s chest.

Louis blinked lazily and when he found Liam already looking at him and smiling, he smiled back and said a little hi and good morning. When he heard his name being called from the direction of the door, he just turned his head, trying not to move his body from above Liam. 

Harry was now smiling like a mental, “Was he here all the time?”. Liam nodded his head and removed the duvet away from their bodies; only to reveal that Louis was actually sleeping on top of Liam. Zayn couldn’t help but give out an adorable ‘aww’ at the way Louis’ body easily accommodated on Liam’s. Niall even said that out, which made Louis blush too hard and hide his face in Liam’s chest. He somehow managed to get up from bed and ran out to his room, giving an excuse of getting shower. All of them knew that he was just being shy after all the cooing he received from his _boyfriends_.

All the boys except Zayn made their way down to the kitchen. Zayn excused himself and walked towards Louis’ room. Louis was actually in shower, so Zayn decided to take liberty and went through Louis’ closet to find him clothing for the day. A deep red sweater and a little too short gray shorts along with his underwear.

When Louis came out of the bathroom door, Zayn didn’t waste a minute in rushing over to Louis and scooping him up in a hug, fiercely kissing his mouth. God, how did he survived this long, he had no idea. Sure, all of them were quite skeptical when the news of Louis moving in with them had come but now he thought what if Harry and Liam had not been so insistent on the matter. The thought of never having Louis in a way he can have now, made him kiss Louis even more passionately if that was possible. Louis was moaning helplessly. It was surely the first time, any of the boy had seen him near naked. The towel on his hips was starting to make its way to the floor and none of the boys paid any attention to it. 

Zayn placed both his hands on Louis’ hips and pulled him up. Louis was then placed gently on the bed when Zayn pulled back from the kiss. Louis realized that he had dropped he towel in the process of being picked up and tried to hide his assets with his small hands. Zayn pretended not to look at Louis’ man parts and picked up the towel and started wiping Louis’ wet body with the soft towel. 

They both just stared in each other’s eyes as Zayn dried Louis off completely and then started dressing him. Louis didn’t even made any attempt to dress himself, instead he just enjoyed the feeling of getting babied. As soon as he was all dressed up in the cloths Zayn had taken out for him, they made their way down to the kitchen where rest of the boys were waiting for them.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the staircase, Zayn again scooped up Louis and Louis instantly wrapped his legs around Zayn’s hips and his arms around Zayn’s neck and this time he initiated the kiss. It was like, he was high on some drugs or drunk or whatever it is when you feel like you are flying, without any weight.

Niall’s breath was caught in his lungs when he saw them kissing, slow and desperate at the same time. With that deep red sweater on, and Louis clinging to Zayn like that, this actually made an image like Zayn was drinking love from a red wine’s glass that he was holding against his chest. 

Throughout the day, until after dinner, Louis doesn’t remember a second when he was sitting on a chair or couch or bed or even floor. Every moment one of the boys had him in their lap. 

When they all were settled on the infamous big bed which easily accommodated them all, with Louis in middle with Niall and Harry on either sides of him. Niall was spooned by Zayn and Harry by Liam. They were still talking about the party last night, then studies and other random things when Louis turned on his side, making Niall spoon him while he faced Harry. He placed his small hands on Harry’s chest and looked up to only find Harry looking at him and also Liam propped up on his elbow, peering down to him. Niall was rubbing small circles on Louis’ soft tummy and Louis could feel Zayn’s warm fingers tracing mindless patterns on his arm.

This is it. This is where he belongs. This is where home is. He didn’t notice when he was lulled into a deep slumber, so peacefully.

 

~*~  
(Almost 2 months later)

It hurt. It hurt a lot, when none of your parent remember your birthday.

Yes, it was his birthday, 18th birthday but Louis couldn’t have been sadder. Not only his parent hadn’t called him in these last few months, they didn’t even bother to call him on his birthday. The only message he got was from the bank that a certain sum of amount has been transferred into his account. He couldn’t even feel better for the money because, it was not like his father had remembered to at least transfer the money; it was a standing instruction given to the bank and he knew it because he had been getting same sum of money on each of his birthday since he can remember. So, that was it.

But at least now he had no reason to be worried about his parents asking him to come back. Now he was 18, he was supposed to move out. No one was going to take him away from his boys.

The boys really tried to cheer him up but it was all going down the drain. They had even bought him new cloths, books and whatever they could think of. Keeping the date in mind, they even bought two different sets of gifts for the smaller and younger boy, one for his birthday and other for Christmas, but it was as if nothing could cheer him up enough.

Zayn’s incredible painting dint appeal him, nor did Harry’s lame knock knock jokes. Liam tried to get Louis interested in the new craft collection they had bought him so he could make picture frames for all of them but Louis just plainly denied him and sat down at the corner of the sofa, pulling up his legs and resting his chin on his knees.

That’s when Niall just clicked his fingers and Zayn could almost see a light bulb on his head turning on. Niall ran up to his room and came running back with his guitar. He sat down on the chair across the sofa and started strumming the cords of the guitar. 

Louis instantly looked up at Niall as he recognized the tune. It was his song. The song he always listened to, when he felt really lonely. Having known the song by heart, Louis immediately knew that Niall didn’t start with the beginning but with the lines those feels the most.

_  
Oh oo oo oo_

_Till we make this right, I won’t say goodnight_

_I just wanna make you laugh_

_I just wanna see that smile_

_Babe, we’re only here, oh, for a little while_

_I just wanna hold you till we fall asleep_

_I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace_

Niall looked up just in time to see that Louis was totally crying and getting up from his place on the sofa. He placed the guitar down on the floor and held his arms up for Louis to run into. Louis curled himself up in Niall’s lap, clinging to him as his life was depending on it. Niall murmured sweet encouraging words along with the loved ones.

Liam had to hold Harry close to stop him from crying. Zayn combed his fingers in Harry’s curls to sooth him because now Louis needed their attention. Harry knew it and collected himself. 

Niall and Louis were still whisper talking when Louis was not crying anymore but blushing madly at something Niall was saying.

“Hey, don’t leave us out”, Zayn pouted and both the blue eyed boys turned their heads at their group of boyfriends and smiled shyly. Liam came forward and scooped Louis up in arms. Louis nuzzled in his neck and whispered something that even Liam couldn’t hear.

“What is it, baby?”

“Take care of me?”, Louis said so very super softly that Liam all but melted then and there.

 

Louis whimpered as Liam licked a long stripe along his neck before licking his ear shell and biting the lobe. He loved it. He loved the way Harry was sucking on his nipples and Niall was leaving bruising kisses on his soft tummy. Apparently Niall had secret fascination to his tummy. He opened his eyes little wider to look around for Zayn, who was contently watching Louis’ face of pure bliss.

“Zayn?”, Louis croaked out, asking Zayn to come near him. To make some room for Zayn, Niall moved a little from his place and caught Zayn in a kiss before letting him go near Louis. Zayn lined his body beside Louis and traced the border of Louis’ lips with the pad of his thumb, never breaking their intense eye contact. Louis made a little whining noise when Harry and Liam pulled away from their respective places. Zayn took the opportunity and layed on top of Louis. His eyes flicking between Louis’ eyes and his lips. Zayn gave a little nudge to Louis’ nose before dipping down to catch Louis’ sweet mouth in his own. Louis instantly opened his mouth for Zayn’s tongue to enter his mouth. Louis’ small, tentative licks were making Zayn go crazy for more.

On the other side of the bed Harry had three of Liam’s fingers up his ass. He was bouncing in Liam’s lap, fucking himself on his fingers, while Niall was busy sucking Liam’s tongue. When Harry was stretched enough, he asked Liam to fuck him. But Niall pouted at that, “Why do I feel like I am not getting much attention?”

Louis got startled at Niall’s statement. He wanted to see, to whom Niall said that; but Zayn was very reluctant to let go of Louis. He was biting down the length of Louis’ neck and the heel of his hand was giving pressure on Louis’ pelvic bone. Louis was going crazy with the feeling. He couldn’t help but wonder how blissful it would feel when he will have a hand on his bare cock.

When finally he managed to look in the direction of the three lads, the scene was the hottest sight any guy could ask for. Liam was lying down on bed with Harry riding his dick and Niall sitting on Liam’s mouth while Liam was eating him out. And both Harry and Niall snogging heavily above Liam.

Louis’ breathing was frantic and uneven. Zayn followed Louis’ gaze and watched the boys. It was so erotic. Their bodies moving in a sync, glistening with the thin layer of sweat. He was really turned on by it, he didn’t notice that he was literally on top of Louis and was humping their crotches together. When he looked down at Louis, he found him staring at Liam’s mouth, where he was lapping hungrily at Niall’s hole. Zayn kissed Louis’ cheek to get his attention and when Louis turned his attention to the black haired boy, he asked, “You want me to do that to you, Lou?” Louis stared back at Zayn for a moment but nodded his head nonetheless.

And in no time, Louis was on his hands and knees, ready to get his ass eaten out. Zayn nuzzled at his hole, smelling his sweet soapy yet Louis scent. He rubbed the pad of his finger on Louis’ hole before leaning down once again and giving kitten lick to it. Louis cried out and at the same time Harry cried out and came on Liam’s stomach untouched. When Zayn plastered his tongue on Louis’ hole, Louis’ body gave out all the strength and he fell down on his face in the pillow. Harry nudged Louis and pulled him on top of himself, now that he was lying down between Louis and Liam. Louis collapsed on top of Harry, keeping his knees folded so that his ass was still on plate for Zayn. 

Zayn kneaded Louis’ ass cheeks, making the boy whimper and groan in Harry’s neck. Zayn scrapped his teeth along the rim of Louis’ hole and stated lapping at his hole hungrily. Saliva dripping down his chin, his neck moving in a rhythm. In attempt to not to cry out loud, Louis bit on Harry’s shoulder, making the curly lad groan with pleasure.  
Harry snaked his hand down between their bodies and grabbed Louis’ thick hard cock. He gave it a gentle nudge before circling the head with his thump. Louis threw back his head in pleasure before attacking Harry’s mouth with his.  
Zayn had finally managed to get Louis loose enough to snake the tip of his tongue inside his warm and soft hole. The in and out movement were driving both the boys crazy. When he felt Louis clenching around his tongue really tight, he knew that the boy was about to come. He started kneading Louis’ bum with one hand while his other hand’s fingers were giving this sinful pressure on space between his ball sack and his hole. Louis came in Harry’s hand and after a few ticks Liam cried out in pleasure, coming inside Niall. Niall’s face was red and flushed and still horny that he had not come yet.  
Harry took Louis’ in his arms and hugged him tight not considering the mess Louis had made on their chests and stomachs. Liam dropped his body on the corner of the bed beside Niall, his eyes still close with the post orgasm shocks. Niall looked at Zayn expectantly, who was sitting near Harry’s feet. Zayn moved on top of Niall, making him lay down on his back with his knees folded to his chest. Zayn rolled up a condom and lubed himself up in a blink and thrusted inside Niall without any warning. Niall’s eyes rolled up in his head. Zayn kept going at a faster pace, knowing that both of them were on edge and needed a quick relief. He angled himself to hit Niall’s prostate again and again. When Niall tried to touch his cock, Zayn smacked away his hand and lowered himself on Niall, trapping his cock between their bodies. The rocking of their bodies were giving Niall’s cock all the friction he needed. With final couple of thrusts, they both came with the cry of each other’s names. Zayn collapsed on top of Niall, who was breathing as heavily as himself. Zayn shifted himself just enough to pull off the condom and throw it in bin, switch the light button off and lined up between Niall and Liam, who were already snoring softly. He pulled up the covers only after checking on Harry and Louis who were snuggled together so tightly that they could be easily mistaken for one person. 

This was it. This was his family. He took a moment to think how easily they spent this time just now. With Louis being new in this, nothing felt out of ordinary. It was like their bodies knew how to function with their corresponding bodies. They were like those puzzle pieces, waiting to be put together to make a beautiful picture. He could spend his entire life time and so much more with these four pieces of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa guys!!!!!!!!! I am feeling sad and happy, both at the same time. I am sad because the story is over and happy because the story is now complete.  
> This story means a lot to me because I had started writing this when I was really broke and was hardly earning to keep my family going. Your kudos and comments, that was the only thing that was making me happy during those days. Now I am earning quite a lot than I need (touch wood), still writing this story and you all make me feel so accomplished. Urghh…. Enough of emotional shit.
> 
> So I know I am total waste at writing smut but I tried. I tried for you guys and I hope that it was at least 1st degree good. What do you think?
> 
> The song which is mentioned is Peace by O.A.R. I am totally in love with this song. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please please please do not forget to leave comments and kudos. This maybe the last time I am posting, if I die before writing anything else. Please be generous and leave as many comments as you can. Want you guys to go crazy.  
> LOVE YOU SO MUCH. MUAAHHH !!


End file.
